Harry Potter: the Boy Who Now is a Pony
by cornholio4
Summary: Adopted from MrWriterWriter's Orphanage chapter 5. Harry decided to leave Britain but thanks to Dumbledore interfering in his escapes he gets sent to a place where he has turned into a pony! Pairing Harry/Twilight, COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter: the Boy Who Now is a Pony**

**Adopted from MrWriterWriter's Orphanage chapter 5 with the author permission! This is the chapter but severely altered and edited by me (somethings are the same but most is different)! Also here Harry had met Luna before the names were pulled out of the Cup. It wil l come up in later chapters.**

**Dumbledore: okay this is the 1****st**** chapter of this little story why a muggle named Cornholio4 who seems to be working on too much stories for the one person!**

**Celestia: indeed, please read and review! Say Dumbledore how comes is it the HP fandom seems to hate you? You are sometimes portrayed as a manipulative headmaster who is a dark lord disguised as a light one only doing what serves "your greater good"?**

**Dumbledore: I don't know: why does the MLP FIM fandom see you as a troll who sends the people who even slightly annoys you to the moon?**

**Celestia: as you humans would say: touché**

It was during his fourth year before the 1st task and Harry was sick of it all. Sick of Ron's stupid jealousy, Hermione's self-righteous attitude, especially when it came to that bloody S.P.E.W (even Dobby won't go near her after she tried to stick a cap on one of the Hogwarts house elves even after he said he didn't want it), Ginny's blasted fangirl-ness and her overbearing mother, Malfoy's ego, Snape's petty little grudge just because he didn't get along with his dad, he was tired of all of it.

On a Hogsmeade weekend he had managed to sneak off to Gringotts and after speaking with the Goblins he got himself emancipated. He was also angered to find out Dumbledore illegally made himself his guardian and placed him with the Dursleys. He had also tried to his vaults but was denied by the goblins each time which was a bit of good news.

He had a plan which he got Dobby to help him out with. He had an international portkey (which he got from Dobby) ready so he could leave Hogwarts, go to Gringotts and start anew somewhere.

Soon after the morning feast was done Harry had all of his stuff in his trunk and was leaving. As soon as he came to the front door of the castle he saw Snape blocking the way.

"Potter! Where do you think you're...?"

Now, an interesting tidbit about the featherweight charm, since its purpose is mainly to make something easier to lift, that's pretty much the only thing it does. You cast it on weights and it'll be liftable, but they're still just as solid as they always are.

In other words, Snape learned firsthand that a trunk with that charm can still knock the hell out of you when used as an improvised club...

Harry had wanted to do that for 4 years and how did it feel good to finally do it!

However the wards had probably warned Dumbledore and his staff of what was happening as after Harry had exited the castle and just opened the front gate he heard McGonagall's voice shout out "MR POTTER, WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?"

He turned to see Dumbledore and McGonagall running out the castle.

"What does it look like I am doing?" Harry asked "I am leaving this dump!"

"Harry my boy" Dumbledore said in his condescending grandfatherly voice "the express won't be leaving until the next Hogsmeade weekend..."

"I am not taking about this school" said Harry "I am talking about all of Britain! I am leaving it all behind!"

"Harry as I am your guardian..."

"Not according to Gringotts you are not" Harry smirked. Dumbledore's face was absolutely priceless.

"Harry you have to stay, you will lose your magic if you don't compete in the tournament..." Dumbledore started when Harry dropped his things and took out his wand and lifted it in the air.

"I Harry Potter do solemnly swear on my magic and life I did not enter my name in the Triwizard Cup and I will NOT compete in the Triwizard Tournament! So Mote It Be!" Harry said. He then casted a small lumos charm to prove he still had his magic. If possible Dumbledore's face was more priceless.

Dumbledore was gobsmacked. He knew the contract in the Triwizard Cup wasn't actually magically binding but he needed Harry to compete.

"What have you done Harry?" said Dumbledore "come along Harry I am sure the contract in the Cup will override that nonsense oath you just took..."

"Forget it old man" snorted Harry putting his wand back into his cloak. He then got his stuff and went out the gate. He was then holding the portkey (which resembled a large stamp) in one hand and his trunk in the other with Hedwig's cage right in front of him.

"Harry what about your friends..." started Dumbledore when Harry interrupted him again by saying "what friend? Ron is a jealous prick, Hermione is annoying the house elves and Ginny is being an obsessive fangirl! The only true human friends I have Neville and Luna I have already spoken to and they have accepted why I am leaving! So forget it you idiot!"

"Mr Potter you will address the headmaster with respect..."

"McGonagall I will give him respect when he earns it" Harry shouted "he lets my almost be killed every year I have been here and he refuses to tell me why Voldemort is after me!"

Dumbledore spotted the portkey (which resembled a giant stamp) in Harry's hand and said "that had best not be what I think..."

"If you mean an international portkey, then yes, it's exactly what you think. I told you I'm through with magical Britain. Good-bye, and good riddance!"

Harry activated the portkey and at the exact same moment Dumbledore sent a spell at his hand aiming for the Portkey to try and disarm it from his hand. It actually touched the portkey just as it was activating messing with the magic involved.

Harry's wasn't able to hear Dumbledore's cries if anger as Harry disappeared.

Harry was knocked out with a big thud as he landed on some muddy ground. Groaning he got up and saw her was in some sort of forest. He saw Hedwig's cage had somehow landed on its side. He tried to pick up the cage on his side but somehow he had trouble with his hands as if he had no fingers.

He resorted to picking it up right with his teeth. He saw Hedwig looking at him as if she didn't recognise him. When Harry got a look at his hooves-wait a minute...HIS HOOVES?

He saw a nearby puddle and looked into it. To his horror he had somehow became: A HORSE! He had became a brown horse, he still had his mother's green eyes, some sort of horn, he black hair remained (although it could be called a mane now, his scar was still on his forehead and somehow near his posterior he had gotten some sort of tattoo with a lightning bolt on it.

WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED TO HIM!

Of course he was so busy panicking on what he was seeing that he didn't notice his trunk had fallen from the branch it got stuck from until it landed on his head-HARD!

Harry couldn't recall how long he was out. He then started hearing a soft female voice as well as hooting noises he recognised coming from Hedwig.

"Oh the poor dear looks like he hit his head pretty hard! He will need some rest, won't he Angel? And his owl looks a little frightened as well!"

Harry slowly opened his eyes and saw he was in a bed in what looked a little like Hagrid's cottage. In front of the bed he was in was some sort of yellow horse with a pink mane.

"Oh you are awake" said the horse in a soft female voice "hope you are feeling well..."

"YOU-YOU ARE A TALKING HORSE!" screamed Harry.

"You mean pony don't you?" asked the pony "and of course I am a talking pony! You must have bumped your heard a little too hard, and I think you shouldn't strain your voice..."

"Alright then talking PONY!" said Harry "I must be in a really bad dream!"

"Why do you think you are dreaming?" asked the pony confused.

"Because of this simple fact: PONIES CAN'T TALK!" screamed Harry.

"Of course they can talk" said the pony "after all you can talk".

Harry renembered he had been turned into a pony as well. Harry managed to get out of the bed he was in and started banging his head against the wall making Hedwig hoot angrily because of the noise.

"Gotta wake up, gotta wake up, gotta wake up..." Harry started saying. The pony looked concerned and forced him back into the bed saying "you really need your rest!"

Great another Madam Pomfey he thought. He then asked "where am I and who are you?" asked Harry.

"I am Fluttershy and you are in my cottage!" said the pony "I saw you knocked out in the Everfree Forest and I took you back here! Who are you?"

What kind of name is Fluttershy Harry was thinking. He then said "my name is Harry and really where am I?"

"Well you are in Ponyville if that is what you are asking Harry" said Fluttershy.

"_Ponyville? That is like naming a place Humanville!_" Harry thought and said "I mean where am I? Where is this Ponyville?"

"In Equestria of course" said Fluttershy.  
>"WHAT ON EARTH IS EQUESTRIA?" asked Harry "because last I checked I was in Britain and I was a human, not a pony!"<p>

"Britain, human?" asked Fluttershy confused. Harry was thinking maybe when Dumbledore's spell touched his portkey it messed it up sending him to a place where apparently ponies can talk.

"Look last I remember I was a human and I was going someplace else but due to interference by a meddler I have been sent to this place and somehow I became a pony!" Harry tried to explain.

Hedwig began hooting louder and Harry turned to her and said "sorry Hedwig!"

"Hedwig is that your owl?" asked Fluttershy and Harry nodded. Fluttershy showed him a rabbit saying "this is my pet rabbit Angel!"

Soon after Fluttershy made Harry eat some of her homemade soup (it kept spilling due to Harry being unable to hold it with his hooves) Fluttershy said to Harry "well seeing you seem to be better I can take you to my friend Twilight and she might know what to do if you explain to her! She studies magic?"

"_They have magic here too? Well there are talking ponies so sure why not, and what kind of name is Twilight?_" thought Harry as he got out from the bed. Fluttershy lead him through the front door as he tried getting used to walking on 4 legs.

Seeing some of the animals Fluttershy had on her yawn made Harry think she would be good friends with Hagrid. After seeing all the different coloured ponies everywhere Harry was thinking he can get used to this place. It certainly has to be better than the old life he was leaving behind.

**Who do you want Harry to be paired with? I was thinking Twilight, Applejack and Luna to be my favourite candidates! But what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter: the Boy Who Now is a Pony**

**Also I highly recommend watching the Turnabout Storm 4 part series on Youtube. There is only 2 parts posted so far and I can't wait for the 3****rd**** one! I love it especially as a hardcore Ace Attorney fan! I am using some ideas for this (mainly character reactions). Also here is a reference to the MLP FIM fan game Story of the Blanks which in my mind is My Little Pony Meets Silent Hill!**

**Pinkie Pie: HAPPY BIRTHDAY CORNHOLIO4!**

**Cornholio4:...**

**Pinkie: what?**

**Cornholio4: my birthday was in December!**

**Pinkie: well...HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY!**

**Cornholio4: (sigh) please read and review!**

With everything that has ever happened to Harry he felt he shouldn't really be this surprise that this happening but come one: he was turned into a pony and is now in a world where apparently talking ponies are the norm!

"This feels so weird!" Harry said following Fluttershy looking at Ponyville around him and still trying to get used to walking on 4 legs-as well as having more than 2 legs.

"Come on sure it can't be that weird to you?" asked Fluttershy in front of him.

"Sorry but before today I was a different species and I am not used to seeing something like this as well as walking on 4 legs!" Harry exclaimed.

Harry saw that Fluttershy looked frightened at the tone of his voice so he said "sorry about that."

"Here we are!" Fluttershy said after a while stopping at a house-or rather a large tree (kind of like the Whomping Willow) with a front door and windows over the place.

"Your friend lives here?" asked Harry his brain trying hard to comprehend what he was looking at.

"She sure does" Fluttershy said "along with her assistant Spike!"

"Let me guess another pony?" asked Harry.

"No Spike is a dragon" said Fluttershy.

"Alright then...D-DR-DRAGON!" Harry exclaimed.

"Don't worry Spike is small and friendly!" Fluttershy assured Harry as she knocked on the door with one of her hooves.

Answered a door was a light purple coloured pony with a horn like Harry's and her mane was dark blue with pink and purple streaks. This must be Fluttershy's friend Twilight.

"Hi Twilight can we come on?" asked Fluttershy.

"Yeah sure Fluttershy come in and what do you mean we?" asked Twilight as she stepped to one side and then Fluttershy entered with Harry.

Harry looked around and saw the inside was like a big-no LARGE library. Great a pony version of Hermione.

"Eh are you new here because I don't think I have seen your around here before?" asked Twilight.

"Yeah I am new here" said Harry "my name's Harry Potter!"

"Well come to Ponyville Harry" Twilight said "my name's Twilight Sparkle!"

Harry then began looking around nervously and asked "is the-the dragon here?"

"Dragon? Oh you mean Spike?" asked Twilight "he is off doing an errand and he's nothing to worry about! So where are you from Harry?"

"Well quite far from here!" said Harry "somewhere where ponies don't talk and I was a human, not a pony!"

"Huh?" Twilight asked confused.

"you see I was leaving this place which has been nothing but trouble for me since day 1 but at the last second a big old meddler tampered with the magic involved and I somehow ended up here" Harry said "Fluttershy found me in what she said was the Everfree Forest and she said you could help find out what had happened!"

"Another world? And you were a human? I think I read about them in one of my books" said Twilight "and did you say magic? You have magic in your world?"

"I was kind of in this magic school but it seemed everything is out to get me" said Harry.

Twilight looked excited and said "I hope we can be good friends! Don't worry I will do the research I can and see if I can find a way to send you back home if you want to!"

"Eh thanks Twilight" Harry said "but I wanted to get away from there anyway! But maybe if you do find something I can go visit the few friends I have once in a while! This place looks weird but I am starting to like it!"

Harry turned to Fluttershy and asked "for the time being can I stay at your house?"

Fluttershy said "sorry I would love to have some company but I have only got the one bed!"

"You can stay here, I have a spare bed" said Twilight.

"I will go get my stuff!" said Harry getting out of the door.

"Are you sure you can manage Harry?" asked Fluttershy.

"No problem! After all I think I remember the way and I only got a cage so I will be alright!" Harry answered.

Of course by the time Harry realised he was a pony now and it would be much harder to move his stuff was when he was already at the Cottage.

"_Oh well_" Harry thought "_I might as well do it on my own!_"

10 minutes later Harry was outside Fluttershy's gate struggling to push Hedwig's cage and his trunk (which were tied together with a rope) as the Featherweight charm had worn off. He was thinking "_I REALLY should have thought this through!_"

He heard a noise and looking up he saw a blue pony with wings and a rainbow coloured mane and tail.

"You need help there?" she asked and Harry nodded.

"Yeah I am kinda new here" said Harry "my name's Harry!"

"Well hello! I am Rainbow Dash best flier in all of Equestria!" said the pony.

"_Fluttershy? Twilight Sparkle? Rainbow Dash? There are some of the most ridiculous names I have heard!_" Harry thought and decided to give Hedwig a chance to spread her wings he loosed up the rope and using his teeth got the cage door open causing Hedwig to fly out.

"Where to?" Dash asked as she managed to lift up Harry's trunk and the empty birdcage.

"Twilight's house" said Harry as he started walking there and Rainbow Dash started flying at great speed with Hedwig flying behind.

Harry had gotten to Twilight's House to see Rainbow Dash on the ground with his trunk on the ground and Hedwig on her shoulder and angrily pecking at her head.

"Ow, ow, ow! Can you please tell your bird to stop being such a sore loser!" Dash screamed annoyingly.

Harry laughed as he bit the rope holding his trunk and the cage together as Hedwig flew down back to her cage and Harry closed it with his hooves.

He then went to the front door and started knocking (or rather banging) the door with his hoof. Then Twilight answered the door and said "Harry come on in!"

Harry then went to his stuff and pushed his stuff into Twilight's house with Rainbow Dash going in after him.

Dash then looked at Hedwig in the eye angrily and said "I'm going nowhere until that feathered fiend apologises!"

Hedwig then gave a hoot with its tongue which Harry guessed was an owl version of a raspberry.

"Is that your owl Harry?" Twilight asked and Harry nodded and said "her name's Hedwig!"

"She's like my owl Owlicious" Twilight said.

"what is the new guy doing here?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I will tell you later" Twilight said "come Harry let me show you around Ponyville!"

Harry and Twilight exited the house as Dash and Fluttershy both went out and Dash flew away while Fluttershy walked home.

"Rainbow Dash can fly?" asked Harry.

"of course Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy are both Pegasus though Fluttershy prefers to stay on the ground" said Twilight and she pointed to the sky and said "Dash lives up there in Cloudsdale!"

"_okay I am going to need a long sleep tonight and maybe I will be used to all this in the morning...though very unlikely_" thought Harry as he followed Twilight around Ponyville.

Just then Harry and Twilight took a step back as 3 young fillies dropped to the ground as if they just fell out of the sky. One was white with dark and light purple mane and tail, one was yellow red mane and tail and a pink bow and the last one was orange with wings and purplish tail and mane.

"Scootaloo I told you skydiving wasn't going to earn us our cutie marks!" said the white filly to the orange one.

"Hi Twilight who's your friend?" asked the one with a bow.

"this is Harry he's new here" said Twilight "Harry these are Applebloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle! Applebloom and Sweetie Belle are both sisters of 2 of my friends!"

"Nice to meet you!" said Sweetie Belle the one in white said in a friendly tone.

"hey I like your Cutie Mark!" said the orange one Scootaloo pointing to the tattoo near Harry's posterior.

"my what?" asked Harry confused and he then renembered the tattoo he saw when he was in the forest "so that is what it's called! How can I go about having it removed?"

The 3 fillies looked at Harry as if he had just grown a 2nd head.

"you don't want your Cutie Mark?" asked Scootaloo.

"Why would you want it removed?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"You're not from Sunny Town are you?" asked Applebloom the filly with the bow nervously.

"Harry a Cutie Mark is something a pony earns when they find their special talent" said Twilight "for example my mark shows my love for studying and magic in general!"

"_I stand by my earlier thought that Twilight reminds me of Hermione but as long as I hear no mention of S.P.E.W. it won't matter_" thought Harry "_hmm I guess my mark shows my liking for magic as well...or my lightning talent on a Quidditch pitch!_"

"We have yet to earn our cutie marks" said Applebloom "so to try and get ours we have formed..."

"**CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS! YAY!**" shouted the 3 in unison.

"ehh...okay good luck with that I guess!" said Harry and she and then went on their way. Soon Harry heard his stomach rumbling.

"looks like you are getting hungry" said Twilight "come on and I will take you to Sugarcube Corner the local confectionary!"

Twilight took Harry to a place which seemed to be made of sweets and Harry was thinking the malfunction portkey had taken him inside some sort of twisted fairy tale.

They entered and sat at a table. An adult pony with yellow skin, orange mane, an apron and a red and white striped bowtie came up to the table and asked "can I take your order!"

"Just some cupcakes for me Mr Cake!" Twilight said and Harry looked relieved and said "same here!"

"Why do you look so relieved Harry?" Twilight asked. Harry said "just because we will be eating normal sweets! I thought they would be serving us hay!"

"I could order us some hay if you like..." Twilight started only to get interrupted by Harry shouting "NO! I mean that's fine!"

After they got their cupcakes and they began eating with Harry trying to eat them up and swallowed with his mouth.

"Perhaps it is a good thing my friend Pinkie doesn't seem to be here! She works here and it s a little eccentric..." Twilight started.

"Eccentric?" Harry asked "ECCENTRIC? After all I have experienced today I doubt that word has a meaning here!"

"Oh trust me it can get more eccentric" laughed Twilight making Harry groan. After finishing they left with Twilight managed to open the door without touching it and her horn glowing.

"Did you do that with your horn?" asked Harry.

"Yes you see us unicorns like you and I can use magic with our horns! It takes a lot of practice and study! Try something!" said Twilight.

Harry closed his eyes and a second later he floated above a meter of the ground before falling down again.

"Like I said it just needs practice and study!" said Twilight.

Harry then realised something. His cloak had disappeared ever since he came here and it had his wand in the pocket. Perhaps maybe when he came here his wand became his horn.

Soon they got back to Twilight's home and after being introduced to Twilight's assistant Spike a small purple dragon (who like Fluttershy and Twilight said was little and friendly) Harry decided to have an early sleep in the spare bed Twilight showed him.

This place would need a lot of getting used to: a LOT of getting used to but he was sure he could manage it.

Twilight decided it would be best to explain the situation and Harry to her mentor and magic teacher. She said to Spike to take a letter. Spike took some paper and a quill.

Twilight cleared her throat and said "_Dear Princess Celestia I kind of a little situation with a new friend..._"

**Don't worry I will get to Dumbledore soon enough!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter: the Boy Who Now is a Pony**

**Also no thanks I don't really want a Beta since I don't know how it works.**

Harry woke up in his new bed in Twilight's house in the morning. He got out of bed looked at a mirror and saw he indeed was still a pony and the last day was not a dream. He sighed knowing this will still need a lot of taking used to.

"Morning Harry" Twilight said in a friendly tone as she came up to him "had a good night sleep?"

"Yeah Twilight" Harry said "I think I am going to go out and take another look around Ponyville!"

"Alright Harry" Said Twilight as Harry left. Soon Spike went to Twilight carrying a letter saying "Twilight, Princess Celestia had sent us this letter during the night and I didn't notice until just now!"

After a prompt from Twilight Spike read it out loud:

_My faithful student Twilight_

_After hearing about the predicament your new friend is in, I think I might be to find a way to send him back home if he wishes. I was planning on coming over to Ponyville tomorrow morning for a visit anyway. Hope to see you and your new friend when I get there._

_Your teacher Princess Celestia_

"Wait a minute" exclaimed Twilight "it is the morning and Harry's already left! We have to find him to tell him!"

Twilight then left with Spike to look for Harry.

Harry was walking around Ponyville thinking it didn't feel as weird a 2nd time. He saw everyone gathering up. Confused he went to see what all the fuss was about.

He saw what everyone was gathering up for: a carriage had arrived driven by white ponies in gold armour. Coming off the carriage was a white mare with a long horn, wings, a golden necklace, a sun tattoo (Cutie Mark but Harry was having trouble thinking of them as anything but tattoos) and a mane and tail which were multicoloured but mostly dark blue, light blue, pink and purple.

As the other Ponies were focused on this white pony Harry looked up and saw the balcony above her looked like it was going to collapse.

Harry then ran forward and shouting "Diffindo!" at the fallen balcony causing it to break into pieces and managed to push the mare out of the way.

"_Hmm so it seems my wand really has become my horn and I can use it like I used my Wand_" Harry thought as he saw the guard ponies helping the mare up saying "are you alright your majesty?"

"Yes I am alright" said the Mare and she went over and helped Harry up.

"Are you alright little fella?" she asked in a friendly tone "thank you for that save. I may have been hurt myself if I didn't notice it and wasn't quick enough to react!"

"Eh you're welcome" Harry said "but...who are you anyway?"

Just about everyone (except the mare) around gasped in shock to Harry's confusion.

"You should know that's Princess Celestia!" exclaimed a guard agitated.

"Who?" Harry asked again still confused making everyone gasp ever harder.

"How can you not know the great monarch that rules over all of Equestria" the guard shouted.

"Give me a break!" shouted Harry "I am new here and I am not used to..."

Harry was thinking about how to phrase his next statement when Princess Celestia said "oh you must be Harry!"

"Wait how did you know my name?" asked Harry.

"Twilight told me about you and your predicament in her letter" said Princess Celestia.

Then came running up to them was Twilight and Spike.

"There you are!" exclaimed Twilight "sorry Princess Celestia but Harry had left before I had found the letter you sent last night!"

"It's all right Twilight" said Princess Celestia and noticing Harry's confused look she said "Twilight is my personal protégée and she told me about you in a letter last night!"

Now as this was happening events were happening far away. I mean REALLY FAR away, not even in the same world. Or more specifically in Britain in Harry's old world.

Dumbledore was speaking to McGonagall in his office.

"Minerva before Harry left I think I was able to get a track of where that Portkey was designated to send him! I think we might be able to find him!"

"Yes but if we find him do you think he would want to come back?" ask McGonagall.

"I am sure once we find Harry and speak to him he will see to reason" said Dumbledore.

"But are you sure you can find him Albus?" asked McGonagall.

"I am sure Harry couldn't have gone far" said Dumbledore. He had no idea how wrong he was.

Princess Celestia, Twilight, Harry and Spike were talking as they were wandering about Ponyville.

"So every morning you raise the sun?" asked Harry. Due to everything that has happened to him so far since arriving in Equestria he was prepared to accept anything no matter how silly, stupid or outright unbelievable it is.

"Why yes I do Harry and lowering the moon is left to the responsibility of my sister Luna!" Princess Celestia said.

They had gotten to Twilight's house. It turns out to be in the dark.

"Twilight I thought the lights were on when we left" said Harry confused while Twilight just groaned and said "I have a feeling what's going to happen!"

As Harry put the lights back on there were balloons and streamers everywhere and there were a lot of ponies in there.

"SURPRISE!" all of them shouted causing Harry to jump. Bouncing to him was a bright pink pony with a dark pink mane and tail. Her CM was 2 blue balloons and a yellow one.

"Hi I'm Pinkie Pie" the pony said in a very fast hyperactive tone "yesterday I saw you and Twilight at the Sugarcube Corner though you didn't hear me! I heard you saying about how you are new here and staying in Twilight's house so I decided to throw this surprise party just for you! Were you surprised? Were you? Were you? Were you?"

"Very!" Harry exclaimed once he found his voice.

"Remember I said about Pinkie being eccentric?" asked Twilight.

"_Eccentric? That is not a strong enough word for her! She is like the Weasley Twins put together and given tons of sugar!_" thought Harry.

Pinkie Pie continued "I invited Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy who said they already met you! I invited them along with Rarity and Applejack so they could meet you two! Now Twilight, Spike and Princess Celestia are here too! Now you can have lots and lots of friends!"

Pinkie then took Harry's hoof and then took him to a part of the room to see a white pony with a horn and purple mane and tail. Her CM was 3 gems.

"This is Rarity!" Pinkie introduced.

"Eh I am Harry!" said Harry nervously as Rarity took his hoof and shook it.

"Well hello there darling" Rarity said "I hope we can be good friends! If you are looking for a new look stop by the Carousel Boutique and I will get your sorted out!"

"Alright then I will keep that in mind" said Harry. Then Pinkie took Harry again to an orange pony with a cowgirl hat, blonde mane and tail and her mane was tied up like a ponytail. Her CM was 3 apples.

"Harry meet Applejack! Applejack meet Harry!" Pinkie said.

"Nice to meet you..." Harry managed to say before Applejack took his hoof and shook them vigorously.

"Likewise nice to meet you Harry" said Applejack "if you are working for work then just stop by at Sweet Apple Acres! And if you need someone to help you on anything at all then I'm your pony!"

"I will keep that in mind" Harry said.

After the party was over all that left behind was Harry, Twilight, Spike, Princess Celestia, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity and Rainbow Dash who Celestia had asked to stay behind.

"I want to tell you something" Princess Celestia said "Harry here is in a little predicament! Why don't you start Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy looked nervous but started "well yesterday I was in the Everfree Forest trying to see if any helpless animal was in need of my help! I found him knocked out on the ground with his stuff! The poor dear looked like he had been hit on the head pretty hard! So when he woke up and was feeling better and took him to Twilight's house!"

"He explained to me his dilemma and I let him stay at my house" Twilight said.

"He has been staying at your house? Twilight dear I bet you got along with him just fine, didn't you?" cooed Rarity causing Twilight to glare at her.

"Why don't to tell what your dilemma is to everypony Harry?" asked Princess Celestia.

"Well when I was in the Everfree Forest I saw I had got hooves" said Harry causing Pinkie, Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash to look at him confused.

"So?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Well before I didn't have hooves I had feet" said Harry "and I wasn't a pony! I was a human!"

"A human?" asked Rarity "I thought those were myths?"

"Why don't you start from the beginning Harry?" asked Princess Celestia.

Harry sighed and began to tell his story, well not the whole story. He did say how he was a pupil at a school for magic where he never got any privacy due to something which happened to him, how the headmaster had an unhealthy obsession with keeping control over his life, how a teacher hated him just because of a schoolboy grudge he had with his dad, how every year there was something trying to kill him, how his name got entered into some tournament and no one believed him when he said he didn't enter his name writing him off as an attention seeking brat and how most of his friends had abandoned him. He ended his story by saying how he decided to leave using a special transportation object called a portkey.

"...but at the last second Dumbledore tried to use a spell to knock the portkey out of my hands just as it was activating so it must have messed with the magic involved and I ended up in the Everfree Forest!" said Harry finishing his story.  
>"You faced off against a troll, a giant snake and demons which can suck souls?" asked Rainbow Dash "That is so awesome!"<p>

"You poor dear" said Fluttershy "all that you have been through!"

"And most of your friends abandoned you?" asked Applejack. To Applejack the most faithful friend a pony can have the idea of turning your back on a friend was an unforgivable crime.

"Well I still had 2 close friends and Hermione didn't exactly abandon me" Harry said "she still supported me but as too caught up with her S.P.E.W. crusading to do anything else!"

"You said this Hermione was a bookwork know it all?" asked Pinkie "why does that sound familiar..."

"SHUT UP!" growled Twilight.

"You are welcome to stay here for as long as you like Harry" Twilight said feeling sorry for her new friend.

Then an owl came through an open window and dropped a letter on the ground.

Applejack picked up the letter with her hooves and said "it is addressed to you Harry! And what on earth is a Gringotts?"

"What?" exclaimed Harry as Applejack handed (or "hooved") him the envelope. True enough it was addressed to him and had the offical Gringotts seal. How was this even possible?


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter: the Boy Who Now is a Pony**

**Also I know I said Harry had become brown in the 1****st**** chapter but I have changed my mind about that. If it is ever brought up again Harry's fur colour is now green (as for some reason that is how I imagine it when I see the events of the story play out in my head). Just to let you know.**

Harry was still looking at the envelope with the Gringotts seal on it. Nervously he used his horn to open up the envelope and he managed to get the letter to fall from the envelope after shaking it upside down. He picked the letter up and began to read it:

**Dear Mr Potter,**

**We have managed to use special resources at our disposal to be able to send an owl of to your location so we could send you this letter. At your latest convenience we would like to have a meeting here at the bank.**

**Best regards and hop to see you soon.**

**Gripclaw**

**Potter Family Account Manager**

"How on earth am I supposed to get to Gringotts" Harry asked annoyed.

"Well do you still have that portkey you talk about?" asked Princess Celestia.

"I think I must have dropped it in the forest Harry said "it was like a large stamp!"

"Oh I found a large stamp near where I found you in the forest" Fluttershy said "it looked important so I brought it back with me and I still got it in my drawer!"

Then Fluttershy's bunny Angel then went out the door and about 7 minutes later came back with Harry's portkey stamp.

Angel put it down on the ground. Princess Celestia then looked at it and studied it for about 3 minutes. She then closed her eyes and her horn started glowing and the stamp did as well.

"There Harry" Princess Celestia said "I have fixed it so you can travel to your world and back!"

"Thanks your highness" Harry said and he managed to pick it up with his hooves and activated it but not before "I won't be long! I just have to sort something out!"

Harry soon saw he had landed on the steps of the entrance of Gringotts. He looked at himself and saw he had definitely become a human again to his relief.

He then entered the bank. When he got to the nearest goblin he said he was here for a meeting with Gripclaw. The goblin took him to a waiting room and 5 minutes later the goblin said Gripclaw was ready for him. He then entered an office to see a goblin Gripclaw at a desk he then sat down on the street.

"Mr Potter" said Gripclaw "glad to see you could make it! It caused some confusion when one of our special address quills put your address down in somewhere called Ponyville in some place called Equestria!"

Harry gulped and explained the best as he could what happened to him in the last 2 days. At the end of the story Gripclaw looked like he was straining his face trying not to laugh and try to have something of a straight face.

After a meeting about his account and fortune Gripclaw had given Harry what could be considered a magical debit card which should still work in Equestria. Gripclaw had also told Harry they would still be able to send bank statements to him.

"One more thing Mr Potter" Gripclaw said "good luck in Equestria!"

Harry then got up and left the bank. When he was on the steps he saw coming his way was McGonagall and Snape who still had a very bruised mark on his face. Thinking of a plan quick he took the stamp Portkey, silently mad some modifications to it and shouted "Albania!"

Harry had set that as the activation phrase though it would lead him back to Equestria and it would get Dumbledore off his trail, send him a red herring.

Harry landed very softly on the ground and saw he was a pony again and in front of Twilight's Library and he still had the portkey in his hooves. He sighed in relief and entered to see the other ponies.

"I have managed to sort some things out" Harry said "and I think I will stay here!"

Then Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Rarity all went up to Harry and gave him a group hug.

"Please...you are squishing my lungs" said Harry and they let go.

"I know you will have a great time here Harry" said Princess Celestia as he was leaving "and I should tell my sister Luna about you! She would love to meet you!"

Back in the strange far away land Britain (well not to me since I live there), Snape and McGonagall were reporting to Dumbledore about what Harry had did. Dumbledore send them there quickly after hearing word from one of his men that he spotted Harry entering Gringotts.

Dumbledore told them that he will be having people sent to look over Albania for any signs of Harry. Dumbledore smiled to himself as he left. Harry had made a crucial mistake by revealing where he was. Again how wrong he was.

That night Harry decided to go out and decided to have a look around Ponyville at the night. He had gotten an early sleep that afternoon so he wouldn't be tired and told Twilight what he would be doing so she wouldn't worry.

Harry noticed it had gotten a little windy and looked up to the moon and saw flying down was a dark carriage driven by what looked like dark versions of the guards that were pulling Princess Celestia's carriage with bat wings. The carriage stopped in the air and came jumping of it was a pony in some sort of cloak.

The pony's hood came down to show she was a dark blue mare with a horn and a black tiara. The cloak transformed into bats and flew away showing she had wings a dark blue neck scar with a moon symbol on it. And her CM was that of the moon.

Harry at this time was hiding behind a cart and then slowly got out.

"Thou out sorry if I have scared you" said the pony.

"it's alright" said Harry "the name's Harry"

"you must be the Harry my sister Celestia told me about" said the pony "I'm Princess Luna the Princess of the Night!"

"_her name's Luna? I hear one mention of the world Nargle and I will freak out!_" thought Harry who responded "nice to meet you your highness! So you are responsible for making the night!"

Luna nodded and Harry said "quite a lovely night it is Princess!"

Luna looked shocked and then enveloped Harry in a hug saying. She then let him go with both of them blushing.

"it's actually nice to be appreciated" Luna said "most of the time while ponies frollock and play my older sister made they sleep through the beautiful night I work hard to make!"

"I'm sorry about that" said Harry nervously.

"one time long ago my resentment and jealousy caused me to transformed into a mare of darkness called Nightmare Moon wanting to shroud the land in eternal darkness" Luna said "my big sister was forced to banish me for 1000 years on the moon until I had returned and tried again to shroud the land in the eternal darkness! Twilight Sparkle and her friends defeated me and I turned back to normal! I couldn't believe it when Celestia welcomed me back with open arms!"

"well she is your sister and I am sure it wasn't your fault" Harry said.

Luna smiled at Harry as they sat down and watched the meteor shower Luna had set up. Afterwards Celestia had flown up to them.

"wonderful job Luna" Harry said "shame no one else can see your hard work!"

"thank you for that young Harry" said Luna.

Soon after saying goodbye to Luna Harry then went back to the library for some sleep eager to see any more surprises Equestria had in store for him in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter: the Boy Who Now is a Pony**

**Oh, oh, oh! Hiya fans! Welcome to the newest chapter of the bestest, most magnificent, funniest, greatest, fanfiction in all of Equestria! Now I won't start the chapter unless you make a pinkie promise to read and review and not do evil flames (especially if Fluttershy if near since she is afraid of fire)! ****Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye...oops gotta run!**

**AND DON'T LET ME CATCH YOU HERE AGAIN! Sorry folks but Pinkie Pie got to my laptop (*Sigh*) anyway please R&R! PS Slicerness if you feel you could tidy this chapter up I can send you the file so you can beta it and I can save it over the existing chapter!**

A week had passed since Harry had disappeared from Hogwarts and Dumbledore had sighed. He had no clue where Harry could be. He had sent several of his mean to Albania to find absolutely no trace of Harry whatsoever. When he examined the signature of the Portkey Harry had used at the Hogwarts gates it was designated to have gone to Australia but none of his contacts there had seen any trace of him either.

At this time it was the time for the 1st Task of the Triwizard Tournament so they had to continue without him. They task was to retrieve a golden egg from a dragon guarding it. If Harry was here he would be getting ready to battle a dragon.

Little did he know that where he was Harry was actually battling a dragon.

"Checkmate!" Harry said managing to use the magic in his horn to move his piece to the checkmate position (sorry don't know much about the game).

Of course this dragon was called Spike and this battle of wills was called chess. The fact that Harry had won was a surprise to him as he usually lost to Ron (though since the pieces didn't move so Harry wouldn't get distracted by them offering advice).

Then Twilight entered the library and asked "Harry can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it Twilight?" Harry asked getting of the seat he was in.

"I kinda agreed to help this school of Fillies by letting them take a field trip and help teach the class and I was kind of wondering if you would help me?" Twilight asked.

"Of course I can Twilight" Harry said. Half of an hour later Harry and Twilight were outside the library waiting for the class to show up.

Then came the class of several young fillies. Leading then was an adult pony who Harry supposed was the teacher. Her mane and tail were bright pink, her fur purple and her CM was 3 flowers.

"Thanks for agreeing to help Twilight" the pony said.

"No problem Ms Cheerilee" said Twilight.

Twilight faced the fillies and said "hello my little ponies as you might know I am Princess Celestia's personal student Twilight Sparkle and this here is my new friend Harry! He is new here so please help me make him feel welcome!"

Harry waved to the fillies but then saw among them was Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.

"Hey I remember you" said Applebloom "you were that pony who didn't want his Cutie and wanted it removed!"

Then the class started to talk to themselves and Harry agitated said over them "sorry but I personally don't like if on my flank I have some sort of tattoo!"

"Of come on now" said Cheerilee "a Cutie Mark is more than that! It is a mark that signifies what you are special at!"

"You say Cutie Mark, I say tattoo!" said Harry

"What is a tattoo?" asked Sweetie Belle causing Harry to groan and say "forget it!"

Harry renembered something and asked Twilight "you said 2 of them were sisters of your friends, which ones are they?"

"Well Sweetie Belle is Rarity's sister and Applebloom is Applejack's sister" said Twilight.

"Have your met my sister?" asked Applebloom.

"And mine as well?" asked Sweetie Belle.

Harry sighed, during the last week since he came to Equestria he did get to spend some time with Twilight's friends. He renembered when he decided to visit Rarity at her Boutique.

Flashback

_Harry entered the boutique to see Rarity arranging some clothing materials with the magic in her horn._

_She then spotted Harry and came up to him saying "Harry darling I'm glad you could come over! Stay there and I will make a set of clothes for you at no charge!"_

"_It's alright Rarity..." Harry started but Rarity apparently didn't listen as she pushed him into a waiting chair as she got to work._

_15 minutes later Harry was behind a changing cubicle and Rarity shouted "come on out and show the magic at work!"_

_Harry responded by shouting "I am not coming out! Nothing you can say can make my come out! I look stupid!"_

"_Nopony wearing clothes made by me ever looks stupid Harry darling" Rarity said "now are you going to come out quietly or will I have to move the cubicle away?"_

"_Fine then!" Harry shouted out as he came out wearing the outfit Rarity just made for him and looked at himself in the mirror. It was a dark blue jacket, white buttoned undershirt and a red gem encrusted tie._

_Harry put his hoof to his face and said "I look utterly ridiculous!"_

"_Nonsense darling" Rarity said "you look divine!"_

End flashback.

He then renembered when he decided to visit Applejack at Sweet Apple Acres farm.

Flashback

_Harry had arrived to see Applejack searching over the farm along with a brown and white dog and a large male pony that was red, had an orange mane and tail, a brown thing around his neck _(I seriously don't know what that is or what it's called)_ and had the cutie mark of a green apple._

"_Howdy Harry nice to see you around!" Applejack said spotting Harry. Then the dog jumped on Harry and licking his face. Harry didn't have anytime to react._

_The red pony helped get the dog off and Applejack said "sorry bout that Harry! This my pet Winona and my big brother Big Macintosh! Some of our castle got loose so we are finding them before they can get away too far from the farm! You want to help, we can always use an extra hoof!"_

"_Eh sure, anything to help Applejack" said Harry._

_Soon most of the castle had been rounded up and Applejack said "that's some good work there Harry...Harry?"_

_Big Macintosh and Applejack heard Harry scream and they turned to see Harry with both of his top legs (the ones that were his arms) around a particular big cow and was hanging on for dear life._

_Later they were in the kitchen tucking into some apple pie made by Big Macintosh and Applejack's Granny Smith._

"_So it looks like the big physical tasks are not for you Harry" said Applejack nervously._

_Harry, who had bandages on his face and his left arm (yes I'll call it that) in a cast, did not answer._

End flashback

"Yes I've met your sisters and we're getting along just fine" Harry said.

Sweetie Belle lifted up her hoof.

"Yes?" asked Harry trying to be as polite as he could.

"Are you like Twilight's special somepony?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Her what?" asked Harry confused. He turned to see Twilight blushing to his confusion and in a scolding tone Cheerilee said "Sweetie Belle it's not police to ask personal questions like that!"

About 10 seconds later Harry realised what she was asking and began blushing herself. Twilight faced him and said "thanks for the help Harry! I can take it from here!"

Harry nodded and then began walking around Ponyville again. He shook his head. There was still much to get used to.


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter: the Boy Who Now is a Pony**

In Canterlot castle Princess Celestia was writing a letter to Twilight when entered her sister Luna.

"What are you doing Tia?" asked Luna as she entered.

"Just sending a letter to Twilight" Princess Celestia said "and don't worry I won't forget to put in that bit about the night you spent with Harry"

"From another dimension Tia! Can you believe it?" asked Luna "I remember mother telling us about the existence of other planes of existence other than this one but I never actually believed it, far less someone from them coming to our world!"

"I know what you mean Luna" said Celestia. They then looked up to a giant framed picture of the 2 of them from their time up in the clouds (where they lived before they came down to Equestria to save the Pegasus and earth ponies from Discord's tyranny). It was of them in their old castle home with them as young fillies with their mother smiling at them as she them close to her wings. She was a white pony with wings and a horn and a dark red mane.

Meanwhile in Ponyville Applejack, Pinkie, Dash and Fluttershy were talking when Rarity ran up to him.

"Ponies have you seen Harry anywhere?" asked Rarity "I made the most marvellous outfit for him but he ran away before I could get him to try it out, so have you seen them?"

They shook their heads and Applejack said "no Rarity but we will help you find him."

They then went off to search for Harry. On a tree which was just beside him Harry took of his invisibility cloak which he was using to hide from Rarity.

"_I saw that outfit Rarity made for me and I won't be caught dead in that!_" thought Harry and with his cloak in his mouth he sneaked off to Twilight's house to hide.

He entered to see Twilight looking at an album on the floor. Twilight then noticed Harry and gasped. She then began to panic and said "oh-sorry Harry...please don't be mad...I know I shouldn't have but I-I saw this album with your stuff-"

"It's alright Twilight" said Harry coming up next to her "but if you wanted to see my stuff you could have at least asked first."

"Sorry" Twilight muttered looking guilty. The pages open showed baby Harry with his parents.

"Aww...you look so cute" cooed Twilight who then laughed at the glare Harry was giving her.

"This is what you humans look like?" asked Twilight "they are basically big monkeys with manes and clothes..."

"Hey you ponies aren't normal looking yourselves" said Harry.

"Wait a minute..." Twilight said "these only seem to be of you as a baby...where are the rest of the photos?"

"That's them all" said Harry.

"How is it there aren't any of you when you were older?" Twilight asked.

"That's all they took of me and my parents when..." Harry then looked down.

"When what?" asked Twilight asked.

"When...when..." Harry took a breath "when...they were still alive."

At this statement Twilight gasped. "I-I'm so sorry Harry, I shouldn't have asked" she stammered.

"It's alright" said Harry "I think you may have found out sooner or later."

"You were only a foal when it happened?" Twilight asked and Harry responded by saying "well a baby since we don't call young humans foals but yes."

"Was it some sort of accident?" Twilight asked.

Harry sighed and shook his head. "No they were..." Harry took a deep breath wondering how Twilight could react to the next part "they were...murdered"

Twilight's shock faced said it all. "What heartless fiend would make it so someone so young wouldn't be able to be raised without his parents?" asked Twilight.

"Well Twilight there is a lot of magic users in my world" said Harry "and not all of them are good! When I was about a baby there was one who went as bad as you can go. His name was Voldemort."

Harry continued his story "from what I know from stories I have heard he was power hungry and had had followers to carry out his plans. He was so fear even today people are actually scared to see his name. Apparently for some reason he wanted to kill me..."

"Why?" asked Twilight. From the sounds of it Voldemort could give Nightmare Moon and Discord a lesson in being evil.

"I don't know" said Harry "but for some reason he decided he wanted to kill a baby, so my parents went into hiding..."

Harry then grew angry "and the friend of theirs who they trusted with their location decided his own skin meant more to him than his friends...sold them out."

"WHAT?" asked Twilight appalled. Her friends meant a whole lot to her and the very idea of someone betraying her friends just to save themselves was just downright despicable.

"When he got to our house he-he-well you know" said Twilight "and he tried to kill me, but he couldn't and somehow he lost his form and his powers when he failed!"

"That doesn't make any sense" said Twilight "how could you survive that and how could he lose his powers?"

"No one knows how he was defeated" said Harry "but I kind of know how I survived. This is gonna sound corny but...it was my mum's love that saved me!"

Twilight looked at him incredulously. "Apparently love is a strong type of magic in my world" said Harry "and my mum did something to save me"

Twilight actually understood this. It was like the power of friendship in the Elements of Harmony.

"You see this?" Harry asked pointing to his scar "this was left behind when Voldemort tried to kill me, I had became famous as the Boy Who Lived!"

"So you grew up as a celebrity?" asked Twilight.

"Not quite" said Harry "I was raised by my mum's sister and her husband. Well they can't do magic and were quite boring and old fashioned. They hated anything they considered out of the ordinary-including magic!"

After looking at Twilight's shocked look Harry continued "they would even go berserk at the mention of the magic and tried to stop me from learning about magic, even lying about how my parents died. I guess it's a good thing I won't have to deal with them now."

"So this Voldemort person was an evil magic user" said Twilight.

"Yeah I actually came face to face with him twice" said Harry "a wreck of his former self but still very determined to regain power."

Twilight looked at her newest friend in awe. Between having his parents killed by some evil warlock, having to face this warlock, a meddling headmaster, distrustful friends, having his life on the line once a year and everything else he had to endure Twilight was shocked that he was able to cope.

Then suddenly Twilight engulfed Harry in a close hug. Twilight then let go making them both blush. They then realised the door was open and stood there was the other 5 of the Mane 6 looking on with their jaws dropped.

"How much did you hear?" asked Harry.

"...enough..." said Rainbow Dash. Then the 5 then rushed in and hugged Harry hard themselves.

"...can't...breathe..." said Harry and they let go.

Spike then came through the door with a letter from Princess Celestia. Spike opened up the letter and read it out loud:

_My faithful student Twilight Sparkle_

_I am thinking your new friend Harry may need help learning how to use unicorn magic, so if you are up to the responsibility I am placing you as his magic tutor. If you want me or Luna can come up to Ponyville and help you. Speaking of Luna, she told me about that night she spent with Harry and it really does mean a lot for her to know someponies appreciate the hard working she does with the nights. I await for your response._

_Your teacher Princess Celestia_

"Well what do you think Harry?" asked Twilight.

"I won't mind learning from you" said Harry. "_I can't believe I just said that! Nuts, I am channelling Hermione!_" he thought.

"I am up for it as well" said Twilight.

She then got Spike to take a letter while she dictated her response saying neither she or Harry would mind the tutoring.

**Okay there is the chapter! Also that bit about the princess's mum...take a while guess to see what that means! And if you are stuck go to Deviantart and search Celestia, Luna and mother and you will get the answer and tribute...eventually!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter: the Boy Who Now is a Pony**

**Harry Leferts: yeah this takes place during 4****th**** book and I am sorry if it seems I made Hermione out to be disloyal (I really do like her) it's just here in Harry's eyes Hermione is too preoccupied in S.P.E.W. to be of any help**

**Blood Brandy: eh...oh you mean as in Lily is a redhead as well as the Princess's mother. No but I can see where you went. Toodles to everybrony (sorry, couldn't resist) who got that it was a tribute to Lauren!**

**Also I kind of deleted that last chapter of Derpy and Dr Whooves since it seemed no one even noticed it. Also before I get any comments on this, the first part of this chapter takes places a year after Luna Eclipsed and everyone is using their costumes from the previous year as I could not think of any better. Also as you can tell by the description this will officially be a Harry/Twilight fic...let me rephrase that! The pairing will be Harry and Twilight Sparkle (seriously why haven't more people made fun of this?) I know return you to the crossover between the book franchise that spawn 7 books and 8 movies and the cartoon so popular even the background characters have cult followings (or should I say Colt Followings! ).**

Sometime later Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy were in the library looking at Harry's stuff.

"Are you sure we should be doing this Rainbow Dash?" asked Fluttershy.

"Positive Fluttershy" said Rainbow Dash "Harry said we could look at his stuff as long as we don't break anything and put it all back!"

Rainbow Dash noticed Harry's Firebolt and she asked "wow, this looks like one expensive sweeping broom! Harry must be loaded!"

Harry's cloak had gone on Fluttershy's arm. She screamed thinking her arm got caught off but calmed down when the cloak floated down to the ground showing her arm was still there.

"Hmm a cloak which turns people invisible" said Rarity "interesting though it looks absolutely gaudy, I wonder if Harry will let me spice it up for him!"

"What's this?" asked Dash taking out what looked like an old piece of paper. She saw it was blank.

"There is nothing on here!" Dash said laying it on the ground, showing it to the other 2.

"Let me give it a try" said Rarity and she used a spell from her horn and casted it at the parchment.

Then words appeared on the piece of paper:

**Mr Prongs would like to ask who is our guest tonight?**

"Wow a talking piece of paper" said Dash excitedly. She put her hoof on the paper and said "I'm Rainbow Dash soon to the best flier around!"

**Mr Padfoot would like to ask what cruel parents named their child such a ridiculous name?**

**Mr Moony would also like to confirm his disbelief at someone exist with such a strange name.**

"HEY! WATCH WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!" Dash shouted angrily "don't disrespect the best flier in Equestria and soon to be member of the Wonderbolts!"

**Mr Prongs would like to ask: what on Earth is Equestria and these Wonderbolts are?**

"How can you not know the Wonderbolts? You're living under a rock or something?" Dash said "Why I oughta..."

"What in tarnation is all this shouting Rainbow Dash?" Applejack asked as she entered with Twilight, Harry and Pinkie Pie.

"Harry what is with this insulting piece of paper you have?" asked Rainbow Dash.

Harry sighed as he went over to it. "Let me show you!" Harry said as his new friends the Mane 6 watched.

Harry pressed his horn on the piece of paper and said "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!"

The 7 watched as new words appeared.

**Messrs. Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs  
>Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers<br>are proud to present  
>THE MARAUDER'S MAP<strong>

Then it showed the map of Hogwarts.

"This is a map of the magic school I went to" said Harry "it's called the Marauder's Map and it was made by my dad and his friends to help with their pranking and these names there were their nicknames. My dad was Prongs."

"Wow this piece of paper just got 20% cooler" said Dash amazed.

"I don't care much for the phrase you used to summon it but it looks impressive" said Twilight.

Later that night everypony was awake, outside in costumes and there were decorations and stalls. It was Nightmare Night, Equestria's equivalent of Halloween and it even took place on the same exact date.

Harry (with Rarity's help) had his costumed made to look like the Minister Robes he saw Fudge wore only coloured lilac and he even had his mane coloured blonde and made to look pompous. Harry (the the confusion of everypony) was dressed as Gilderoy Lockhart as the Minister of Magic because honestly he could not think of something scarier than the idea of Lockhart running Britain.

Then it started getting windy and appeared in a puff of smoke was a mare the size of Princess Celestia, was black, had wings, a moon cutie mark like Princess Luna's, a black horn, a blue necklace, her mane was dark blue and seemed to have been moving and a dark blue headpiece.

"CITIZENS OF PONYVILLE!" shouted the mare "I AM NIGHTMARE MOON AND YOU SHALL FEAR ME!"

Nightmare Moon then went up to Pinkie (dressed up like a chicken) and a group of fillies that all looked scared.

Harry panicking went up to cover them saying "don't worry I'll protect you!"

Harry then faced Nightmare Moon and it looked like she was going to say something before Harry closed his eyes, thought of winning the Quidditch World Cup in his previous year and shouted "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

The residents of Ponyville looked shocked and dumbfounded as a large white ghostly stag appeared out of Harry's horn and charging up ran over Nightmare Moon.

Harry opened his eyes to see everyone staring at him. Twilight dressed up as Star Swirl the Bearded (some old wizard from this time and reminded Harry of the old meddling headmaster) came up to him looking nervous.

"Eh...Harry..." said Twilight and she pointed her hooves at Princess Luna lying on the ground where Nightmare Moon was.

Harry gasped and helped the princess up. "sorry your highness I didn't know that was you" exclaimed Harry.

"your forgiven Harry Potter" said Princess Luna "that was just a little something for the occasion as they liked being scared on this holiday. It is understandable you would panick since you weren't here last year but how on earth did you do that?"

"just-just a little spell I learnt from a teacher in my last year" said Harry sheepishly. He saw everypony was still looking at him and they then started clapping.

A white foal with brown mane and spots dressed as a pirate came up to him and said "Pipsqueak the Pirate at your service! That was awesome, can you do it again?"

"I don't know..." said Harry but after much encouragement he complied and with Luna enacted of him defeating Nightmare Moon with his Patronus Charm.

When they decided to go to sleep Harry and Twilight were so tired they just went to the library and fell asleep on the floor.

When they awoke in the morning they noticed Harry's arm was around Twilight and they quickly separated and were blushing.

"Don't you 2 look adorable" laughed Princess Celestia as she and Luna entered.

"Princess Celestia" Twilight gasped "what are you doing here?"

"Luna told me of what you did last night Harry" Princess Celestia said "I came here because I wanted to see it for myself!"

"Okay..." Harry said from a safe distance he casted the Patronus charm again.

"I'm curious on how you are able to do that" Princess Celestia said "in all my years I never seen anything like it before!"

"You basically just focus on my magic and concentrate hard on a happy memory" said Harry "it takes skill and a lot of training and my teacher was amazed that I was even to do that at such a young age!"

"Very impressive I must say Harry" said Princess Celestia "it looks like you don't need Twilight as a teacher after all but I think it would still be good if you could still help him Twilight."

"No problem Princess" said Twilight.

"Also before I forget we would like to invite you 2 to the Grand Galloping Gala and the rest of your friends are also welcome to come as well" said Princess Celestia.

"Alright!" said Twilight thinking it couldn't be any worse than last year's "I will talk to them but I think they might not be willing to go after last year!"

"Grand what?" asked Harry.

"Grand Galloping Gala" said Twilight "it's an event Princess Celestia holds every year at her palace! You're up for it Harry?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt?"

"But there is something you should know Twilight Sparkle" said Princess Luna.

"What?" Twilight asked.

"Your parents are going to attend as well" said Princess Celestia.

"Alright!" Twilight said excitedly. She never had time to see her parents since she moved to Ponyville.

"Well here is the thing Twilight Sparkle" said Princess Luna "Tia here told them about Harry Potter and well..."

"They are the impression he's your coltfriend" said Princess Celestia. Twilight had a shocked look on his face.

"I don't get it" said Harry.

"Harry remember when the Crusaders thought you were my special somepony?" said Twilight "well coltfriend is basically the proper word for that!"

Harry's eyes widened and his jaw dropped to the ground once the implication sunk in, he would be meeting Twilight's parents who think he is Twilight's boyfriend.

**There's that chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry Potter: the Boy Who Now is a Pony**

**Skye Silverwing: don't worry in a few chapters or something we will see how everyone else got on without Harry!  
><strong>After about 2 months of dreading it came to the night for the Grand Galloping Gala. Harry and Twilight would be going with Spike. The others didn't want to go reasons relating to last years. Fluttershy because she felt bad for the animals she scared last time, Applejack because she thought those "uptown big city pony wouldn't know a good treat if it bit them in the backside", Pinkie because she didn't think the boring high class ponies would accept her coming back, Rainbow Dash because she didn't think she would get a chance at meeting the Wonderbolts for all of the showoffs and attention stealers from last year and Rarity because...well she didn't state her reason but the way she angrily used a photo of Prince Blueblood (who Twilight explained who he was to Harry) as a dartboard was kind of a clue.

Twilight wore the blue dress from last year and Harry thought she looked stunning (for a pony as Harry renembered despite his appearance he is still a human on the inside). Harry was wearing the outfit Rarity made for him with the dark blue jacket, undershirt and red tie with the gems encrusted. Spike was wearing a tuxedo.

Soon night came and they were going on a carriage made from an apple (by a spell from Twilight) being carried by some ponies who volunteered. Harry had stashed away in the carriage, his Invisibility Cloak for emergencies (or to hide from Twilight's parents.)

"I'm not looking forward to this" said Harry "why couldn't you let me stay at home?" Harry then realised he just called Ponyville his home which showed he was getting more used to Equestria.

"Quit complaining Harry" said Twilight "all we have to do is get this misunderstanding cleared up and you will not have anything to worry about!"

When they arrived at Canterlot Castle Spike went off on his own to a donut shop while Harry and Twilight entered together. They saw Princess Celestia talking to 2 ponies each with a horn. One was a mare with white and purple mane and tail, silver coloured and a Cutie Mark that was 3 purple stars. The other was a blue adult male pony with a dark blue mane and tail and his Cutie Mark was a white moon with a smaller one next to it.

"There they are Harry" said Twilight "there are my parents!"

"Hmm now I think about it Spike must be getting lonely" Harry said starting to walk in the opposite direction "I think I will go to keep him company..."

"Nice try buster" said Twilight using the magic in her horn pull Harry's tail back "come on, I'll introduce you to them and we can get this misunderstanding cleared up!"

Twilight then dragged an uncooperative Harry to Twilight's parents.

"Mum! Dad" Twilight said as she came over to her parents and they nuzzled her cheek.

"Good to see you too Twilight" said Mr Sparkle.

"We missed you so much darling" said Mrs Sparkle.

As they were doing this Harry tried to make a break for the door but Princess Celestia spotted this and using the magic in her horn levitated Harry up into the air and put him right next to the family.

"Mum, Dad this is Harry" said Twilight. Harry grumbled this is when his life ends.

"So this is the colt you managed to bag for yourself" said Mrs Sparkle while Mr Sparkle was glaring at Harry making him gulp.

"Mum, Dad I don't know what Princess Celestia has told you but Harry's just a friend..." said Twilight.

"No use fooling us dear" said Mrs Sparkle "when Princess Celestia told us about him all she said was that he was your special friend and we could figure the rest for ourselves!"

"What are your intentions towards my daughter" Mr Sparkle said to Harry with a bit of a snarl.

"Dad stop" Twilight said "honestly he's just a friend!"

Then they spotted coming near them was a group of unicorns (yeah that's what I call ponies with horns from now on) about Harry and Twilight's age. Twilight's eyes widened.

"There my old classmates from when I lived here" said Twilight to Harry "they were nice and kept asking me to hang out with them though I was too busy studying to be social with them and me never really considered them friends."

The young unicorns spotted them and rushed up to them excitedly. Leading the way was a white unicorn with a pink, purple and red mane and tail and was wearing a purple gown.

"Twilight!" said the unicorn excitedly hugging Twilight "it's been too long! How has Ponyville been for you?"

"Hello to you too Moondancer" said Twilight once she let go.

"We were so excited when learnt you would be attending along with this new coltfriend of yours" said Moondancer "so where is the lucky colt?"

"That would be Harry here" said Twilight thinking they must have learnt about Harry through her parents "and there is a misunderstanding, see he's just a frien..."

However Moondancer didn't give her a chance to finish as she giggled at Harry and said "oh my what a stallion! Twilight I must say though you were kind of a bookworm, you turned out to have great taste in colts!"

Then Moondancer called out to the other unicorns saying "everypony come and look at Twilight Sparkle and her coltfriend!"

Then the other unicorns went up to Harry and Twilight.

"I don't think I like all this attention?" said Twilight.

"Welcome to my world Twilight" Harry muttered.

For the next 15 minutes Harry had to endure being surrounded by Twilight's classmates and receiving glares from Mr Sparkle.

"I knew I should have stayed at the library" said Harry "I would be willing to do anything else than else! Being Rarity's dress up doll doesn't sound too bad now, working at Sweet Apple Acres seems preferable and heck I would even enduring one of Pinkie's random songs I would be prefer to be doing than this!"

"Just be thankful Harry" said Twilight.

"THANKFUL?" asked Harry exasperated "thankful for what?"

"Thankful that my older brother Shining Armor isn't here, boy he would scared colts who even looked in my direction..." Twilight stopped when she saw the nervous looks on her mum's face.

"He's coming, isn't he?" Twilight asked. When her mum nodded Twilight groaned.

Then came through the door was a white adult unicorn with a dark blue mane and tail. His CM was a dark blue shield in front of a purple star (looking like the one on Twilight's CM) and he was wearing a red fancy looking jacket (kind of like the ones worn by the guards in the British Royal Wedding, speaking of which as a patriotic British citizen myself I can tell you first hand they hyped that thing up which could rival the hype that the Dark Knight has).

"That your brother?" asked Harry and Twilight nodded.

Shining Armor then came walking towards them as Harry ran to the snack table and making sure nopony was looking slipped on his Invisibility Cloak which he kept hidden inside his jacket.

Shining Armor smiled as his cheek was nuzzled by his cheek. He then turned to see Twilight and said "it's been a while squirt! Looks like my little sis have all grown up!"

"Thanks Shine!" said Twilight as she was hugging her older sibling. When they were done Shining Armor then looked serious and turned his head to look around.

"So where is this coltfriend of yours?" he said sounding scary "I want to have a little 'talk' with him!"

"Big bro it' all a big misunderstanding, Harry's just a friend...wait where is he?" Twilight was saying when she noticed Harry was gone "he was right here a minute ago?"

"Eek a floating tail!" screamed a pony. They all looked to se going through the front door of the castle (past some confused guards) was a jet black coloured tail.

"Didn't Harry have a tail like that?" asked Moondancer.

"Yes he did!" Twilight said and then she, her old classmates, her parents and Shining Armor then went to look for him.

When Harry was a safe distance away he took of his cloak, put it inside his jacket and went off to the nearby donut shop Spike had went to.

He went inside and seated himself next to Spike at the bit in front of the counter.

"Hey Pony Joe" Spike said to the proprietor a brown unicorn with a white shirt and hat and brown mane and tail (whose CM was...well...donuts) "2 plates of donuts for me and my friend here!"

"You got it!" Pony Joe said who went to behind the counter to the shelves where the donuts were stored.

"How's the Gala going so far" Spike asked "it seems pretty early for the Gala to be over already."

"Spike I can't take it anymore of that Gala" said Harry "tonight has been nothing more than just 1 big headache!"

"What happened?" asked Spike.

"I was crowded by Twilight's parents and old classmates all thinking that I'm her boyfriend, coltfriend or whatever!" answered Harry as Pony Joe came back with 2 plates of donuts and they started tucking in.

"Hey did you see Moondancer?" asked Spike with hearts in his eyes.

"Hey I thought it was Rarity that you liked?" asked Harry playfully while Spike glared at him. After they were done they just got out the door when they bumped into Moondancer.

"Hello Moondancer" said Spike dreamily.

"Hello Spike, long time no see!" said Moondancer "and Harry this is where you ran off too!"

Before Harry could stop her Moondancer took Harry's hoof and dragged him back into the castle.

"Found him in the Donut shop with Spike" said Moondancer to Twilight, her parents and Shining Armor who were by the staircase and she dragged Harry to his fate.

Harry cowered under the glare Shining Armor was giving him. "Think your good enough to go out with my little sis?" snarled Shining Armor.

Harry was then snatched by Princess Luna who said "sorry about that Harry Potter but why don't we re-enact our Nightmare Night for the entertainment of the subjects!"

In the middle of the hall Princess Celestia had conjured up a platform which both Luna and Harry went on. Harry went to one side and Luna the other. Luna to the fear of the crowd watching them turned into Nightmare Moon.

Harry then closed his eyes, thought of his House Cup victory and shouted out "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Sure enough his stag came out of his horn and ran over Nightmare Moon. After half of a minute of shocked silence the crowd began clapping. After 3 encores Harry left the platform.

"Holy cow Twilight must be the luckiest girl ever to have bagged somepony like you" Moondancer said.

He saw that Twilight's parents and Shining Armor were smiling warmly at them.

"What a spectacular sight" said Mrs Sparkle.

"I've never seen anything like it" said Mr Sparkle.

Shining Armor then pulled Harry's head into his arm and squeezed saying "your okay in my book Harry!"

He then let go as Mr Sparkle said "consider yourself part of the Sparkle family!"

For the remainder of the night Harry and twilight had given up on trying to convince everypony that they were just friends and just played along.

Soon it was time for them to go home and on the carriage Harry, Twilight and Spike went home to Ponyville.

As they were getting off the carriage Harry said to Twilight "looks like the next time we meet your family we'll have to pretend to be dating again!"

"Well hopefully next time we...well...will not have to pretend" said Twilight blushing.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well I've...grown to like you" said Twilight and Harry just blushed.

"Look Twilight" said Harry "I do like you Twilight but well I am still a human mentally and it still feels weird going out with a pony! How about if we take it slow?"

Twilight smiled and said "agreed!"

As they entered the library with Spike the other 5 of the Mane 6 (or should that be 7 now?) were watching from the bushes. Dash was fake puking, Pinkie was thinking about throwing them a party, Applejack was thinking a coltfriend was just what Twilight needed to get her head out of those books and Rarity and Fluttershy were going "aww."

**Yeah Moondancer was mentioned in the 1****st**** episode of MLP FIM and I based her description by looking her up on Google images and Deviantart.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry Potter: the Boy Who Now is a Pony**

The next morning Harry was up and had a quill and a piece of parchment ready to write a letter.

Then entered the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"I was right" said Sweetie Belle excitedly "you are Twilight's special somepony!"

"Huh?" asked Harry.

"Rarity and Applejack saw you 2 coming home last night and heard the conversation that you 2 had" said Applebloom "they told us! If you 2 need help we can be:"

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS RELATIONSHIP HELPERS! YAY!" the 3 shouted at once.  
>"Okay but I am kinda busy" said Harry "can you please leave me alone? You 3 can be...eh...Cutie Mark Crusaders Harry Leaving Aloners!"<p>

"Alright" Applebloom said as the 3 left. Harry was thinking "_Harry, just how much shame do you have left after saying something like that!_"

He then used the magic in his horn to pick up the quill and began writing the letter:

**It's me Harry**

**I know you are all worried but I assure you I am quite safe from where I am now, I'm sorry but I don't think I can ever come back to Hogwarts**

**Neville thanks for sticking with me, you are more of a brave Gryffindor thank you think**

**Luna I hope you and your dad thanks that Snorkack, also one of my new friends has a personality like yours and another even shares your name**

**Ron if we can continue to be mates you will have to stop being jealous**

**Hermione I do care for you but it's just that you were too caught up in S.P.E.W. to be of any help to me, hope you can realise the elves like to work and leave them alone, also another of my new friends is almost just like you, she even lives in a library (no seriously she LIVES in a library)**

**Sirius I heard you got free, glad you got your freedom and I hope to see you soon**

**Goodbye for now**

**Harry Potter**

He then made his magic to make 4 copies of the letters and put each of them in 4 envelopes each marked to Ron, Sirius (he learnt he got free from the goblins), Neville, Luna and Hermione. With the letters under his arm and taking out his stamp portkey he said the current portkey activation word "France" and then was portkeyed to outside the entrance to Gringotts.

With the portkey safely in his pocket and the envelopes in his hand he entered. At the desk meeting up with Gripclaw he gave them the letters and said "can you please make sure they are forwarded to Sirius Black, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley and Luna Lovegood?"

Gripclaw nodded as he took them. Harry then left and with the stamp saying "France" he went back to the Ponyville Library.

The last few months for Hogwarts without Harry, much had happened. Professor McGonagall finally realised why Harry had left and told Severus Snape that she would take immediate action if he didn't sort him and his house out. Snape scoffed at that but had learnt too little too late that she was serious when he began reversing the point deductions and detentions he gave out. Not only that but she gave detentions and point deductions left and right to Slytherins for their behaviour. She had caught Draco Malfoy bullying a 1st year Gryffindor muggleborn student and gave him a week's detention with Filch plus 10 points deduction.

Snape was now close to being suspended by the school Governors and Dumbledore was powerless to help his head of Slytherin as McGonagall and all the Governors and teachers were fully behind McGonagall.

Hermione had gotten over S.P.E.W. when she began to worry about her lost friend.

After Harry disappeared most of the talk about Harry being a glory seeker had died down since it was not the case due to him disappearing and not showing up for the tournament. Ron however was still being jealous and thought that Harry was just being a coward, of course most Gryffindors would now avoid him including Hermione and without her help he was failing his classes.

Neville would stick up for Harry when it was being implied he was being a coward. He even stood up to Malfoy when he ran his mouth.

Luna would be sound Neville and anyone Ravenclaws who tried to bully her would be subjected to pranks which made the Weasley Twins jealous of their quality.

In the 1st task the Champions had successfully retrieved their eggs from the dragons. In the 2nd task the thing was put to a halt before it was even started when Mr Delacour asked why was his youngest daughter down their without his or his wife's consent. The task had to be cancelled as the hostages (who as it turned out had not consented to anything) were rescued by Ministry Personnel and in the aftermath of the incident Dumbledore had lost his Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump status.

In the Yule Ball nothing major had happened. Ron didn't attend due to being unable to find a date (or to put it more likely a date that would have put up with him).

Dumbledore himself was at the loss. After all of these months he wasn't closer to find him than when he started. His spies would tell him when he went to a trip to Gringotts but whenever he went down there or when he sent someone over they would always be too late. After questioning the Goblins all they would say he had no legal right to question where he was as he was not his legal guardian. He was also told Harry was now emancipated and had officially and legally renounced his British citizenship which worried him greatly. Checking with department of the Ministry in charge of international portkeys he learnt that Dobby had gotten one the morning Harry had left. The one he got could send him any country apart of the ICW. He had contacts searching around the ICW designated countries for him but so far of course his search has been fruitless.

Due to his search he was unable to keep as control of Hogwarts as he would have liked. He had let Barty Crouch Jr be caught impersonating Moody. He was arrested and the real Moody was freed and was now the DADA teacher.

For Voldemort upon realising Potter was gone, 3 weeks after his disappearance he had his Death Eaters kidnap Arthur Weasley (since as a Blood Traitor he was an enemy to him) and used his blood to resurrect himself. However the Aurors found them and rescued him before Voldemort could kill him. Voldemort retreated but a couple of Death Eaters and Wormtail were captured before they could do the same. They included Lucious Malfoy, Walden Macnair and other Death Eaters who were supposedly under the imperious curse during Voldemort's last reign. They were taken to holding cells.

When the story hit Fudge since he allowed them to claim Imperious Curse he was ousted as Minister. Amelia Bones became the acting Minister ordered that the captured Death Eaters be questioned under Veritaserum and made it clear any worker found accepting a bribe would be fired immediately and banned from the Ministry for the rest of his life. Draco Malfoy was dumbfounded and frightened when the photo of the front page of the Daily Prophet showed his father screaming with a frightened look on his face when he was being escorted by Aurors to Azkaban. There right there went his power base within the school and even the dorm.

When Wormtail was questioned he was arrested and Sirius had been exonerated. However Wormtail using his animagus powers had managed to escape before he could be sent to Azkaban.

On the morning of Harry sending the letters 4 official Gringotts came to the great hall during the feast and dropped the letters to the respective people. Hermione, Ron, Luna and Neville all opened their letters.

Hermione was surprised by this. She wished she was able to help Harry and half wished she didn't even thinking about starting S.P.E.W. at least Harry was alright and...wait a minute, he has a friend that literally lives in a library? Is that even possible?

Neville was also glad his friend was okay, and since his disappearance he showed that he was a Gryffindor

Luna smiled at the letter; she and her dad would get that Snorkack one day

Ron was angry at the letter, it was because of Potter he was an outcast in Gryffindor. He just tossed his letter to the table and tuck into his sausages. Ginny next to him picked up the letter and read it. Why didn't Harry mention Ginny? Couldn't he see that they were meant to be?

Sirius in his home at Grimmauld Place read the letter when the Gringotts Owl dropped it off. At least his godson was safe and hopefully he can come visit.

In Ponyville Harry and Twilight was once again the centre of attention-this time at a congratulations party hosted by Pinkie. Attendance included Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Big Macintosh, Spike, the Cutie Mark Crusaders and other ponies in Ponyville.

"Should we tell them we are just going to take this slow?" Harry asked Twilight.

"Later" said Twilight "why spoil their fun?"

"Don't they look cute together?" Applejack asker her brother Big Macintosh.

"Eyup" replied Macintosh.

"Isn't love grand?" Rarity asked the other 3 members of the Mane 6.

"Love is so sappy!" Rainbow Dash replied.

"They do look cute together" said Fluttershy.

"I hope they like this party" Pinkie said "I can't think of 1 single bad thing that can happen!"

Ladies and gentlemen what you just witnessed-was the ultimate jinx!

In the Riddle Manor Voldemort and his Death Eaters were working on a ritual to send him to Potter's location. It took a lot of dark ingredients and body parts but they managed to make it work. When the ritual was complete Voldemort managed to perform it giving him the power to apparate to town or area where Potter was hiding.

Voldemort then apparate with Peter 'Wormtail' Pettigrew to begin his search for Potter. Both of them landed on the muddy grounds of the Everfree Forest. They got up and looked into a puddle and they both got a big shock. Peter had turned into a dirty rat the size of a dog. Voldemort himself was turned into a pale white Celestia sized unicorn with the same snake like face and had wide dark black wings that looked just like bat wings. His Cutie Mark was that of the Dark Mark.

**Dun-dun-dun!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Harry Potter: the Boy Who Now is a Pony**

**Frytrix: sorry I already had the pairing to be Twilight planned out since that's the majority of the reviewers wanted, his colour is green (changed from brown) and his mane in Black as was his hair**

**Skye Silverwing: in a way yes but it's only functioning better as a result of the fact that Harry left if that makes sense to you, also about that last part...funny you should say that!**

**Fk306 animelover: yes I did mean Scum and I was I hoping no one but me noticed that! Edit: I decided to remove that bit.**

In the Everfree Forest Voldemort and Pettigrew were just getting over the shock of being turned into animals.

"How did this happen milord?" squeaked Pettigrew.

"I don't know Wormtail" said Voldemort "it seems somehow Potter has found his way to another dimension which would explain why Dumbledore has had trouble finding him! Let's see if my magic still works here!"

Voldemort casted a lumos spell which erupted from his horn. He then went to the real practice. He used the Killing Curse on a nearby bear, used the Cruciatus Curse and Imperio Curse onto Pettigrew. It seems his magic was still working in this strange world. Afterwards he and Pettigrew began exploring the forest. Soon night came forward and they decided to rest there until the morning.

When the morning came they began wandering about killing animals which came their way. Soon they managed to get out and found themselves in Ponyville.

"Looks like an entire town populated by horses" said Pettigrew.

"It feels like I am in the fantasy of some young muggle girl" said Voldemort "Let's explore shall we!"

Sneaking around trying to keep a low profile and not be seen at the moment they soon came across the schoolhouse.

"It looks like a schoolhouse!" said Voldemort snickering "time for some fun Wormtail!"

He then used a dark spell to blow up a nearby swing set.

Cheerilee and her class inside the schoolhouse heard the noise.

"What was that Ms Cheerilee?" asked Scootaloo.

"I don't know" Cheerilee responded "Let's go outside and see!"

They went outside and were shocked and scared by the creature they were seeing. They went behind Cheerilee frightened who was using herself as a protective shield.

"Wait a minute" said Applebloom coming out from behind Cheerilee "my experience with Zecora taught me just because they look scary, doesn't mean they actually are! Maybe he's friendly."

"Oh I assure you, you stupid little girl horse thing I am not at all friendly" said Voldemort and through his horn he sent a spell which landed just in front of Applebloom. She went "eek" and ran back to the back of Cheerilee. Pettigrew himself scurried over to a tree to hide.

"Just who and what are you?" asked Cheerilee angrily.

"Who am I?" sneered Voldemort "you all shall have the honour of being the 1st of you horses to feel the wrath of...LORD VOLDEMORT!"

Voldemort aimed his horn at Cheerilee and shouted out "Crucio!" and Cheerilee was caught by the green curse causing her to howl with pain.

"MS CHEERILEE!" screamed the terrified little ponies to their teacher.

"It's-it's al-alright students" Cheerilee managed to say trying her best to cope with the pain "just-just try and stay safe."

The little ponies then began running away terrified. Most of them were hiding behind a large tree while the Crusaders bumped into Harry who was just passing by. "What are you 3 running from? Shouldn't you be in school anyway?"

"Twilight's Special Somepony" said Sweetie Belle looking terrified "you gotta run while you still can!"

"Some sort of beast is using magic to hurt Ms Cheerilee" said Applebloom "you have got to run before he gets you too!"

Harry turned his heard towards the Schoolhouse to see Cheerilee lying on the ground in pain while this beast was laughing evilly. He gasped in shock; he recognised the snake like face and his Cutie Mark looked like the Dark Mark he saw at the World Cup. He then began walking over to him with a serious look on his face despite the protests of the CMC.

"What's he doing?" asked Silver Spoon.

"Maybe's he is going to use that Patronus of his on the monster" said Pipsqueak.

"Who goes there?" asked Voldemort when he heard someone coming his way, using a loud sneer that would rival Princess Luna's royal Canterlot voice. Cheerilee managed to get up and went back to her students to watch the events unfold.

"Hello Voldemort" said Harry his voice being firm and brave.

"Potter!" said Voldemort turning to see his rival "so this is where you had been hiding? A dimension full of talking horses?"

"They are ponies thank you very much Voldemort!" said Harry "and we are in Ponyville in the land of Equestria?"

"Equestria? That's what you call it?" asked Voldemort "well I guess once I am finished with you I'll take over this world before I returned to conquer Britain!"

"Dream on Voldemort" said Harry "you wouldn't stand a chance against the princesses!"

"We shall see Potter, we shall see!" said Voldemort as he began firing curses at Harry who kept managing to dodge them. Harry managed to get close enough to Voldemort to hit him in the face with his hoof. The students and Cheerilee gasped in shock as Voldemort was screaming as if his face was melting.

Harry then realised something, this was what happened to Quirrell. He then realised his mother's protection was still working. With this knowledge he managed to leap onto Voldemort's back and touched him in the face causing him to scream more.

"_Thanks' mum_" thought Harry as Voldemort managed to get Harry off his back. Remembering he now had wings Voldemort then flew up to the air and from there he began firing curses at Harry who kept dodging.

"That has to be quite possibly the bravest pony I have ever seen" said Cheerilee in awe "Twilight sure must have good taste!"

All the way in Canterlot Princess Celestia had called the mane 6 to Canterlot Castle that morning because she had some urgent news.

"This morning I had found out that some dark energy appeared in Ponyville last night. When I checked the energy readings and found they were similar to the ones Nightmare Moon had!" Princess Celestia said.

The 6 gasped and Twilight said "Princess do you think Luna has turned into Nightmare Moon again?"

"Luna was with me when I checked so I can safely clarify it's not her giving the energy reading" said Princess Celestia "I don't know what force is causing this reading but I am positive you will be able to stop it with the Elements of Harmony!"

She then used her horn to unlock the hiding place and levitated out the box containing the Elements. She then opened the box revealing the Elements safely inside. The Elements then floated up and went around the neck (or head in Twilight's case) of their respective pony.

"I know you will be able to stop whatever force there is but I will be there for support and back up if you need it" said Princess Celestia.

They then arrived by carriage to Ponyville near the schoolhouse. They saw the terrified ponies with Cheerilee behind a tree and near the school the winged beast was casting green lights.

"Don't worry my little ponies" said Princess Celestia "these 6 ponies are here to use the Elements to stop that beast from hurting you!"

"Princess Celestia I think somepony already beat them to it" said Pipsqueak.

"What in tarnation are you talking about?" asked Applejack.

"Twilight's Special Somepony is already confronting the beast" explained Sweetie Belle.

Their eyes widened at this and they turned in shock to see Voldemort standing in the air trying to throw curses at Harry who kept laughing and dodging saying "that's the best you got?"

"Just what on earth is he doing?" asked Twilight. Surely Harry had more common sense than this.

"This is something I'd expect from you Dash" said Pinkie making Rainbow Dash glare.

They then went up to him.

"Just what do you think you're doing Harry?" asked Twilight.

"Kinda hard to explain" said Harry trying to think of an excuse.

"Potter's friends are you?" asked Voldemort still in the air.

"We are here to stop you using the Elements of Harmony!" Twilight said looking up to Voldemort.

"The what?" asked Harry and Voldemort together.

"The Elements of Harmony" said Twilight "the most powerful magic known to ponydom!"

Voldemort began laughing saying "is that what you call your stupid looking jewellery? Oh I am so scared, you are going to defeat me using your necklaces and tiara!"

"I wouldn't be so cocky if you knew what you were dealing with" said Princess Celestia with her rare serious face, voice and manner "just who are you anyway?"

"Who am I?" asked Voldemort "I am the most powerful wizard in any world, feared by many! Remember my name as soon you will be too frightened to even speak it! I am the Dark Lord Voldemort!"

Twilight gasped. She then renembered the story Harry told her months ago:

Flashback

_"Well Twilight there is a lot of magic users in my world" said Harry "and not all of them are good! When I was about a baby there was one who went as bad as you can go. His name was Voldemort."_

End flashback

"Your-your" Twilight started and then she went mad and continued "your-your that warlock killed Harry's parents!"

The other Mane 5 gasped remembering listening to Harry tell the story and even Princess Celestia let out a gasp.

"So Potter has told you about me" laughed Voldemort "and you should know I have the reputation of being the most feared dark lord who ever lived and allow me to demonstrate how I got that reputation!"

They then began dodging the Cruciatus Curses that were being sent their way. Pinkie herself was giggling and skipping about avoiding the curses. She then somehow ended up on Voldemort's back and said "missed me, missed me now you've got to kiss me!"

Pinkie then began kissing his cheek making Voldemort lose his balance causing them both to crash onto the ground. Pinkie managed to get up and Harry taking his chance rushed up to Voldemort and touched his face with his hoofs again making him scream in agony.

He then went back to his 6 friends.

"How did you do it?" asked Rarity amazed.

"You made him scream like that just by touching him" said Twilight "how did you do it?"

"It wasn't really me" responded Harry "it's hard to explain but my mum had more to do with it!"

They saw Voldemort was writhing in agony on the ground.

"The poor dear..." whispered Fluttershy.

"Now's not the time to show pity for this monster Fluttershy" said Twilight "come on girl...let's do this!"

They along with the symbols of their Elements began glowing from them shooted out a giant rainbow which hit Voldemort. He noticed too late to react as he was hit. Then to his confusion some sort of dark energy came out of Harry's scar and then 5 other dark energies suddenly appeared as well and then went into Voldemort.

When the Rainbow was gone they saw Voldemort getting up.

"You have won this round!" sneered Voldemort "but mark my words I will be back!"

He then aparrated away back to Britain. Cheerilee and the students seeing the beast was gone went back into the schoolhouse. The Ponies then looked on in confusion.

"It was like the Elements didn't have an effect on him!" Dash said "he should have been turned to stone like Discord was!"

"And what was that energy that came from Harry?" asked Rarity.

"From what I can tell that energy was some sort of anchor" said Princess Celestia.

"Oh-oh!" said Pinkie Pie "do you mean like a ship uses when it reaches an island?"

"Not that type of anchor Pinkie Pie" said Princess Celestia "it seems that this Voldemort had done something to his soul to anchor himself to the world!"

"What do you mean Princess?" asked Fluttershy.

"I mean by same dark unknown Ritual this Voldemort managed to split his soul anchoring himself to the world allowing him to survive if something happened to his physical form! And somehow one of those anchors ended up in Harry and when the Elements hit him it must have somehow destroyed his anchors allowing him to be mortal!" said Princess Celestia.

"So basically Voldemort split up his soul so he could become immortal but now thanks to that rainbow now he's not!" asked Harry.

"A simplified explanation but nonetheless accurate!" said Princess Celestia.

Harry then saw some sort of giant rat scurrying from a tree. "Hey wait a minute!" said Harry and then leaped into action and managed to grab a hold of Pettigrew's tail holding him back.

He then got him down to the ground.

"H-hello Harry" Pettigrew sputtered out nervously.

"Hello Pettigrew!" snarled Harry.

"Please have mercy" begged Pettigrew.

"Mercy?" asked Harry "MERCY! I showed mercy to you and what happened? You escaped and Sirius got captured again! If I hadn't shown mercy to you Sirius could have been freed earlier and I could have lived with him! I should have let Remus and Sirius kill you right there and then, and that is a mistake I will not be repeating!"

The ponies managed to get Harry off. Fluttershy was holding onto Pettigrew.

"Harry just what are you doing?" asked Twilight.

"Why were you acting like that Harry?" asked Princess Celestia "and who is that? Is he from your world and do you know him?"

"I know him alright!" snarled Harry "let me introduce to you Peter Pettigrew a friend of my parents who they entrusted with the location of their hiding spot. But because he decided his own skin meant more to him than his friends he decided to sell them out to Voldemort!"

"WHAT?" all of the Mane 6 asked at once appalled.

"Perhaps we should question him about how he and this Voldemort got here" suggested Twilight.

"And then we can teach him about betraying his friends like that!" said Rainbow Dash with her arms crossed.

Pettigrew gulped.

The Death Eaters were surprised to see their master come back to them looking like he was in pain.

"I know where Potter is" said Voldemort once he managed to get up "but there are some 'complications'. We will need to do further planning!"

**Okay that chapter's done! From here do you want the story to get darker and if so do you want me to up the rating to a T?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Harry Potter: the Boy Who Now is a Pony**

**Also last night this occurred to me: I never said anything about glasses. Being someone who wears them I do like them, so we will just say even as a pony he still kept them.**

**attis89mackan****: eh no...when I said anchor I meant of course the Horcruxes so of course they are not going to prevent Voldemort from apparrating to Equestria.**

Inside Riddle Manor as Voldemort sat down on a seat, he started barking orders for the Death Eaters to milk Nagini so he can regain his strength. One brave Death Eater who asked what had happened had his life ended up a killing curse from his master's wand.

"The next person who dares as what happened or what did I say will suffer a much worse fate" snarled Voldemort "DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!"

The Death Eaters nodded weakly. The next morning after he regained his strength he had his Death Eaters using leftover bits from the ritual to start making a prototype portkey to the place Potter was but there were a few limitations: the portkey would not take you directly where the place Potter was now living, just near it and it would only take less than 10 people.

Severus Snape (who still had his bruise a bit visible on his face) thought about something. If Voldemort got to Potter he would be dead in no time but if Dumbledore got to him 1st perhaps he would let him get some payback onto Potter. Despite what Dumbledore and Voldemort believed, Snape had no true loyalty; he was really just a coward who would serve which side was winning.

He had taken the portkey and managed to frame a lowly Death Eater in accidentally breaking it. Voldemort had killed him and decided when he was ready and had a plan he would just apparate with his most trusted Death Eaters.

Snape came into Dumbledore's office.

"Yes Severus?" asked Dumbledore.

"Due to a ritual yesterday the Dark Lord was able to go to the place Potter was hiding" Snape said "he brought Pettigrew with him. He returned soon afterward severly weakened saying he found Potter but there were complications that he didn't expect."

"What complications?" asked Dumbledore.

"Other than Pettigrew he didn't say" said Snape "he also began working on a portkey to get some of the Death Eaters to the place and I managed to take it. But there is a catch: while it would take you to the area where Potter is it won't take you to the exaction location and it can only take less than 10 people!"

Snape then gave him the portkey and said "I managed it take it and to activate it you say 'dimensional travel!'"

Dumbledore then gave his first real smile in months and said "thank you Severus, would you like to accompany me to retrieve Harry?"

Snape smiled a little and nodded. Dumbledore also decided to bring Remus and Sirius along with them to help convince Harry to return. Both Sirius and Remus just both wanted to see Harry just to make sure he was okay.

For the same reason he also decided to bring Ron, Ginny and Hermione. Ron wanted to chew out Harry, Hermione just wanted to make sure her best friend was safe and happy in his new home (and possibly meet this friend who lives in a library) while Ginny wanted Harry to come home with them so they could be together.

So about midday they were ready and all 7 were closely together as Dumbledore with the portkey said "dimensional travel!"

So like Voldemort they were transported to Equestria. However they were transported to Cloudsdale-a cloud city-and since they were not turned into Pegasus they fell to the ground and right into the Everfree Forest.

Dumbledore, Ron, Ginny and Snape fell right onto the ground, Remus and Sirius fell onto branches and the managed to jump off safely to the ground, and Hermione managed to land safely on Snape's back.

They then looked at themselves and were shocked: Snape had turned into a black unicorn with greasy mane and tail and his CM was a potion cauldron, Dumbledore had turned into a silver unicorn with his beard and his CM was a king chess piece, Ron had turned into an orange pony with red mane and his CM was a chess pawn piece, Hermione had turned into a brown maned unicorn and her CM was a book, Remus was turned into a wolf and Sirius had turned into a large black dog.

They then got up and looked in shock at themselves.

"I've been turned into a horse!" Hermione said shocked. When she was a little girl while the other girls were playing with their horse toys she had reading her books and now she was a horse.

What has happened to us?" Snape screamed.

Sirius looked at himself in the puddle and closed his eyes and looked like he was trying to do something mentally. "I have been turned into my animagus form and I can't change back" said Sirius.

"And there doesn't seem to be a full moon here either" Remus said.

"I am too many for this!" whined Ron.

"I feel like one of my old little girl's toys" said Ginny.

"Wait a minute" Dumbledore said "|I tried to use a spell to knock that portkey away from Harry's hand the day and it looked like it struck it while it activated! So it must have messed with the magic involved sending us to a place where apparently most people are horses."

Dumbledore then put the portkey safely in his beard "well off we trot, we had better see if we can get out of this forest and see if we can find Harry!"

"_Harry's somewhere here and he probably had months to deal with the fact he's a horse_" thought Hermione.

"Sirius will you please stop that?" asked Remus as Sirius by instinct was chasing his own tail.

In Ponyville in the library the Mane 6, Harry and Princess Celestia were looking at Pettigrew who they had tied up the day before.

"Okay Peter time for some answers" Harry said.

"Please don't let them hurt me!" Pettigrew begged.

"I can't make that promise" Harry said coldly.

Princes Celestia then used her magic to put Pettigrew under a truth spell so he could answer their questions.

"How did Voldemort and you get here?" asked Harry.

"Using a ritual to find the place where you are" answered Pettigrew.

"Can he come back?" asked Harry.

"Yes" said Pettigrew "the ritual gave him the ability to apparate here at well."

"Basically transporting" Harry said answering the pony's questions about apparrating. Harry then spent the next 15 minutes questioning about Voldemort's activities and how he had returned to physical form.

When Harry was done Twilight asked the next question "one more question...why did you betray your friends?"

"Because I would have been killed otherwise" Pettigrew said.

Princess Celestia had to step in before the Mane 6 and Harry tore Pettigrew to pieces. Princess Celestia said "I'll take him to the dungeons of Canterlot Castle until we can figure out what to do with him!"

Princess Celestia then started flying carrying Pettigrew using the magic in her horn. The mane 6 then decided to go out to go home and calm down while Harry and Twilight thought some fresh air might do them some good.

Meanwhile once they finally managed to get out of the forest Dumbledore had them split up in 3 groups to try and find Harry. Remus and Sirius were one group, Dumbledore and Snape another and the last one was Ron, Ginny and Hermione.

Sirius and Remus when they heard someone coming from where they were, hid in the bushes. They saw Harry and Twilight walking together.

"Wait is that Harry?" asked Sirius.

"Looks just like him" Remus said "he has got the trademark Potter Hair or mane, the glasses and very faintly I can see his scar!"

"But who is that?" asked Sirius.

"Are you alright Harry?" asked Twilight.

"Yeah I'm fine Twilight" said Harry.

"Twilight?" Sirius said "is that the kind of names these horses have?"

"Well I thought I'd ask" said Twilight "since to everypony else you are officially my coltfriend now!

"So they are actually ponies?" asked Sirius "and what on earth is a colt?"

"It's a boy horse or pony Sirius" Remus said "which you would know if you were awake when they were discussing muggle animals in Muggle Studies class!"

The Marauders had only taken muggle studies because James wanted to impress Lily with his knowledge of the muggle way of life.

"Wait so she basically called Harry her..." Sirius said before grinning "little Harry has a girlfriend! If only James was here to see this!"

"Yeah" said Harry "man it was hard enough dealing with your parents!"

"It wasn't that bad Harry!" said Twilight.

"Twilight it was worse than having to face 5 Voldemorts!" exclaimed Harry.

"Like father like son!" Sirius said. When Lily made James meet her parents James swore it was worse than a room full of Boggarts.

"I hope you alright have to deal with Pettigrew and that attack from Voldemort yesterday" said Twilight.

"Yeah!" Harry said. They both then nuzzled each other's noses and then continued walking together.

"Come let's go!" Remus said as they went out of the bushes "Dumbledore might want to know about what we just saw!"

In Riddle Manor Voldemort had decided when it's ready to bring Bellatrix and 4 other of his best Death Eaters when he apparrates to Equestria again. He was still working on a plan to deal with that rainbow again and still being vague about the details of the plan and what they will up against. They didn't need to know until they were there.

**Here's another chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Harry Potter: the Boy Who Now is a Pony**

**Smegs up readers and if you got that reference...welcome to the nerd club!**

**Since I didn't mention Ginny last chapter here it is: like her brother she was turned into an orange unicorn with a red mane and her CM is a...a bat and a bogey.**

**Casamora: I am sorry about the grammatical and spelling errors, I always try to be keep better at it. I know the thing about Celestia was a joke, I didn't take it seriously myself! I only put in that in as a sort of a little joke myself! It isn't funny if you point out the flaw in a joke; if you explain a joke then it's no joke! Just ask the Joker!**

Sirius and Remus managed to find the other 2 groups not that far away and they regrouped near the Everfree Forest where Nopony would be able to spot them.

"Why did you ask us to regroup?" asked Dumbledore.

"Albus not only did we find out these horses are ponies, we found Harry" said Remus.

Dumbledore, Ginny and Hermione were now looking at them widely.

"Are you sure?" Dumbledore asked.

"Positive" Sirius answered "he looked just like him; his mane was like the Potter hair, he had his glasses and we could even faintly see his scar!"

"Not only that but he was talking to another pony" Remus said.

"It was a purple girl pony who called Harry her boyfriend" Sirius said excitedly.

Hermione gasped as this while Ginny looked angry, she was not going to let some stupid pony take away her Harry!

"From what they were talking both Voldemort and Peter were here yesterday" Remus said.

"Hmm..." said Dumbledore "Sirius, Remus please take us to where you saw Harry!"

Then the 7 began walking to near the Library.

"It was near here where we saw him" Remus said.

"What kind of house is that?" Ron asked pointing to the library.

"Let's see if the residents seen Harry" said Dumbledore as the 7 began approaching the Library.

Harry and Twilight were back in the library when they heard the door being knocked. Harry then went to answer it. He opened to door to see someone he wished he never had to see-Dumbledore. It had been months and he was a pony now but he could recognise him. Harry could barely keep the hatred building up inside him, hidden.

"Harry is that you?" asked Dumbledore.

"I'm not buying anything said Harry and using the magic in his horn he slammed the door shut up.

"Typical arrogant Potter" Snape sneered.

"Watch your tongue Snivellus before I should you both my bark and my bite!" snarled Sirius.

"Let us handle it Dumbledore" Remus said. He then used his paw to knock on the door again as Hermione came in closer.

"I said I'm not buying anything your selling..." Harry started only too looked surprised when he recognised Sirius, Remus and Hermione. He was not to keen seeing the Weasleys since from his sources (a Potter artefact which allows him to communicate with the Hogwarts house portraits he knew Ron was still a jealous prat and Ginny still a fangirl.

"Sirius, Remus, Hermione?" Harry asked and then opening the door wider he said "come on in!"

Sirius, Remus and Hermione then entered but Harry used his magic to shut the door before Dumbledore, Snape and the Weasleys could enter.

"So anyway where are we?"

"Welcome to Ponyville Library guys" Harry said.

"Who are they Harry?" asked Twilight coming over.

"Twilight this is Sirius my godfather, Remus my old teacher and Hermione my old friend" said Harry "Guys this is Twilight Sparkle, who has let me stay in her home here!"

"Nice to meet you" said Twilight.

"Yeah we managed to have a portkey made so we can find out where you are Harry" said Sirius.

"You are the one who lives in this library?" asked Hermione looking around at the books in the library.

"Bet you were jealous when you found that out" laughed Harry. Harry then the book Cutie Mark on Hermione. Over the months he managed to accept them as more than just tattoos.

"So your Cutie Mark's a book Hermione" said Harry "why doesn't that surprise me!"

"A what?" asked Remus, Sirius and Hermione asked together.

"A Cutie Mark" explained Harry "it's a special symbol a pony earns when they find their talent! So how do you like Equestria?"

"What's Equestria?" asked Hermione.

"the name of this land" said Harry "ruled by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna who raises the sun and moon every day and night!"

"So you're Harry's girlfriend" asked Sirius at Twilight "we kinda saw you 2 talking earlier!"

"I guess you can say that" said Twilight "we had to pretend when meeting my parents and older brother who from my letters thought Harry was my coltfriend and well...we kinda stopped pretending in a way!"

"Well I guess I am happy for you Harry" said Hermione uncertainly.

"Ahem" said Dumbledore. Everyone turned to see Dumbledore, Snape and the Weasleys (who were looking very angry) were inside having went through the door and was listening to the conversation.

"Who are they?" asked Twilight.  
>"Dumbledore, Snape, Ron and Ginny" said Harry "my old headmaster, my former potions teacher and my former friends!"<p>

"The meddling coot, the crazy haired bat and the redheads?" asked Twilight.

"The very same" said Harry. Sirius and Remus then started laughing.

"Watch what you say about us Potter?" Snape snarled.

"Since you're not my teacher anymore Snape I don't have to" said Harry "how's your face by the way?"

Snape growled while Dumbledore stopped him before he did anything. Dumbledore then said "Harry we've come to take you back to Britain!"

"Gee let me thinking about it" Harry said "um...NO!"

"Harry please Voldemort has returned and I can't say why but only you can beat him" said Dumbledore.

"Actually I can't really believe that" said Harry "after all Twilight and my other new friends was able to deal with him quite well with the Elements of Tranquillity!"

"You mean Elements of Harmony" said Twilight.

"Elements of what?" asked Dumbledore.

"Elements of Harmony" said Twilight "they are the most powerful magic known to ponydom!"

Dumbledore took note of this. With further study of these elements he may be able to use it for his own purposes.

"Yeah they beat Voldemort so bad all his anchors were destroyed, even one in my scar" Harry said.

Dumbledore looked stunned, the implications of that sentence were big, nonetheless because of the prophecy Harry must come back.

"YOU!" said Ginny looking at Twilight "listen here, I don't care what you think but Harry is mine!"

"Since when?" asked Harry "sorry Ginny but you are nothing more than a fangirl!"

"Watch what you say about my sister Potter!" snarled Ron.

"Or what Ronald?" asked Harry. Ginny and Ron then went to attack Twilight and Harry when from behind they were bucked by Applejack. The other Mane 5 had been watching and listening from the window ever since they saw the strange ponies enter the library. They had sneaked in when they saw things were getting hostile.

"Nopony ever threatens mah friends!" said Applejack.

"Listen here and listen good" Rainbow Dash said glaring to Ron and Ginny who were lying on the ground "Harry and Twilight are my friends and if you mess with my friends then you mess with me and trust me you don't want to mess with me!"

Dash was showing just why she was the Element of Loyalty.

"This can be forgiven Harry" said Dumbledore "but honestly you must came back with us!"

"I'm not going anywhere!" Harry said with a bit of finality in his voice.

"Suite yourself Harry" said Dumbledore "looks like we will have to force you!"

Dumbledore and Snape went to get their wands when the renembered-they now didn't have wands or hands and they didn't know to use their horns. At that moment Twilight used a spell to knock out both Dumbledore and Snape.

"Sorry for that Harry" Remus said and he then took out the portkey from Dumbledore's beard.

"Take care of Harry" Hermione said to Twilight.

"I will" promised Twilight "and I hope you can stop by another time!"

Sirius, Hermione and Remus then portkeyed back with the bodies of Dumbledore, Snape and the Weasleys.

"Are you okay Harry?" asked Twilight.

"Just fine Twilight" said Harry "just fine!"

When they finally recovered Dumbledore thought that getting Harry back would be harder than he thought it would be. He, Snape and the Weasleys would have to take a rest at the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts to recuperate. Dumbledore thought when he was ready he would need a Pensive viewer-it would be the only way the Order would believe the story of what happened.

Ron and Ginny as they were lying in the hospital beds were thinking about a plan. Ron was thinking about getting back at Potter while Ginny was thinking about getting HER Harry back from that horse thing.

Snape was furious that he was once again humiliated and sent to the Hospital Wing by Potter and this time his revenge was denied. Potter would pay dearly for this.

At Riddle Manor Voldemort was still working on his plan for when he and his selected Death Eaters invade Equestria.

**Another chapter and I promise you there will be another showdown between Ginny and Twilight. Also for some reason and I don't know why I decided to work on this chapter again after I was done watching a bit of the 1****st**** season of Scrubs on DVD. Don't ask me how that works!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Harry Potter: The Boy Who Now is a Pony**

**I would like to thank wonderbee31 for written the 50****th**** review of this fic! Also after this I will take a break from daily updates! After this I will update at my own pace!**

**Let's just say this has happened sometime between chapters 8 and to 12! This basically because I can't go through a HP story without taking a shot at the Dursleys. I hate them so much and it angers me they never really pay for their treatment of Harry. Most of the inspiration of this chapter comes from Bobmin356's Fall of the House of Potter which in my opinion is one of the best written Oneshots in Harry Potter fanfiction history!**

**Also if you you have a story alert and received a message which said chapter 13 can't be found! Sorry but for doc manager I uploaded the wrong story file! A mistake I quickly corrected once I saw it!**

Princess Luna after managing to use her powers to view what happened to Harry in his own dimension was truly sorry for the young one. She was especially angered by the fact he had been treated poorly by his relatives. He may be safe and happy now but not under her watch are they going to get away with their treatment any longer!

Using her god like magic (she had managed to get Tia to let her do this, as they deserves what will be coming to them) she managed to transport herself to Harry's world, more accurately in the country village where Harry's Aunt Marge lived but managing to make it so she kept her pony form. She also used a spell to make sure no one saw or heard her.

Using a human payphone that she heard about from studying this world she used it to give an anonymous call to the police and RSPCA about Marge and to come quickly. Soon RSPCA agents and police officers came to Marge's home and saw her abusing some weak puppies threatening to drown them if they didn't toughen up.

5 minutes later Luna was laughing herself silly watching the police officers drag a handcuffed and very uncooperative Marge to the police car to be arrested for various violations of various animal rights laws. Luna then thought her job was done here and then teleported to Surrey.

In the Smeltings private school Dudley was sleeping in his desk having to listen to the old horse faced professor go on about stuff he didn't care about. Thanks his father's connections he would have a great highly paid job anyway so what's the point? He heard a thud and opening his eyes then saw Luna standing on his desk to his shock.

"DUDLEY DURSLEY!" Princess Luna shouted in her royal Canterlot voice "THE TIME WHERE YOU GOT AWAY WITH YOUR BULLYING WAYS HAS NOW ENDED! PREPARE TO DEAL WITH THE CONSEQUENCES OF YOUR ACTIONS!"

Of course thanks to luna's spell only Dudley could hear or see her. She then smiled and disappeared as Dudley shouted "WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP, YOU STUPID HORSE THING!"

He then saw the strange blue winged pony had disappeared and the professor was looking at him angrily.

"What was that Mr Dursley?" asked the professor angrily.

"N-nothing" said Dudley weakly. The professor then spent the rest of the lesson acting cold to Dudley when she had to address him.

Later on the playground Princess Luna appeared to Dudley again. Dudley angry at her for getting him into trouble lunged at her only for her to disappear at the last second causing him to land on and attack the professor from before.

It would be after he had given a few punches and kicks before he realised his mistake. He was dragged to the Headmaster's office by the furious professor. 15 minutes later he was entering a taxi with his packed stuff. He had been expelled by the headmaster who told him they had put up with bullying and disrespect to teachers from him but outright physically assaulting a teacher was the last straw.

During the night Luna got the social worker papers Vernon had used his connections to steal to cover up his abuse of Harry from the secret safe under his bed (thinking he could show them to his grandchildren to prove that they can do anything with the law finding out, not a smart move). The safe also contained the reports of his stealing of Grunnings company funds for his own uses. The reports of his steal went the desk of his superior the General Manager of the Surrey branch of Grunnings for him to find in the morning and the Social Worker papers were sent to the Surrey police. Now all Luna had to do was wait till morning and watch the fun.

The next morning Vernon drove to work furiously. He was in a bad mood because his Dudley had gotten expelled for something he sure his boy was framed for (a conspiracy against them no doubt) and he got a phone call saying his sister Marge was in police custody for animal abuse, another conspiracy no doubt.

Before even getting to his office he was told to make his way to the GM's office immediately. The GM shouted at him telling him to pack up his things and then never come back. He was also alerted the police knew about his thievery of company funds. As he was packing his stuff he was dumbfounded on how he had been found out as he was sure the only proof was safely locked under his bed. He came to his car to find the police waiting for him.

It wasn't long before the 3 Dursleys were on trial for child abuse. The court was told the victim Harry was safely in a safe place (which Princess Luna made sure that was what they were told). They couldn't get a lawyer since no one wanted to represent them once they found out what the charges were for. They thought that Dumbledore would come to rescue him but he was too busy with his own problems to even know of theirs. The Dursleys chances of getting off free ended when Vernon in his defence said "the freak deserved it!"

Petunia once it was found out she was not mentally well was sentenced to an insane asylum for 10 years.

Vernon was sentenced to 15 years in a particular infamous prison. The inmates in there hated 2 kinds of criminals (even bad men had to have their standards): rapists and child abusers. Since Vernon was the latter he would be in trouble. There will criminals who were much larger and stronger than him and were waiting to show them what they thought of his kind.

Dudley was sentenced to a correctional borstal until he turned 21. Without Dudley and under Piers's leadership his old gang fell apart due to trouble with their parents and the police. With the risk of facing serious prison time they had to stop their bullying and vandalism thus destroying the power base they once had.

Luna had laughed. Sure it may have seen like harsh but it was more than they deserve to what they put their own relative through. She then began writing a report to her sister Celestia:

**Dear Tia my sister**

**I learnt today there is such a thing as justice...**

**What do you think! I love stories where the Dursleys get their comeuppance!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Harry Potter: the Boy Who Now is a Pony**

**Ken P: okay the idea is good in theory but there are a couple of problems with it: 1. I am not much into harem or Harry with multiple girls stories (though any story by Sheltie is an exception as long as it is not straight out Smut which I think his Brainy Girls fic is becoming) and 2. Well I was planning on introducing Azure Crash the Lunar Knight (an OC of the Deviantart member blue-cup with his permission as a possible love interest of her). I will let you decide if you want Luna to join on the pairing! Also this takes place directly after chapter 12!**

The next day Dumbledore had called selected Order members over to Hogwarts for a meeting. This included Tonks, Molly Weasley, Sirius, Remus, Snape, Hestia Jones, Kingsley Shacklebot, several other people and Hermione and the 2 youngest Weasley children as well.

To the ones who didn't go to the search party yesterday were shown by Dumbledore's pensive viewer what happened. It took them a while to comprehend what they were seeing.

"What do you want us to do them?" asked Tonks.

"We want another try at convincing Harry to come home" said Dumbledore.

"Convincing?" asked Shacklebot "it looked like you were about to outright kidnap the boy!"

"Necessary for the boy's saftey" Dumbledore said.

"Well you can count me out" said Shacklebot leaving "I am an Auror and I won't stoop to kidnapping!"

"Me too!" Tonks said "I don't want to get by behind bucked by any pony!"

Soon most of the people left. All that would remain and agreed to accompany him on the mission was the people from the last mission and Molly Weasley. All had their reasons.

Sirius and Remus agreed only to make sure they didn't try anything with their cub.

Snape because he wanted another shot at revenge against the Potter brat.

Hermione for the same reasons as Sirius and Remus.

Ron because he was still angry with his former friend and Ginny who wanted to take back HER Harry from beast which belong in a muggle glue factory

Molly Weasley because she wanted to make sure Harry was her daughter's and no one else's.

In Canterlot Castle Princess Luna was thinking about what she had done to the Dursleys. Just was served but she could have thought of even more fitting punishments such as being served to a dragon or having to work in the mines for the rest of their lives. She then thought of going to Ponyville to tell Harry about it.

Soon that afternoon Dumbledore's group portkeyed to Equestria again-in Manehattan a few miles away from Ponyville. Molly had been turned into a plump orange unicorn with a large bushy (but not in a good way like Hermione) red mane and her CM was a banshee. After discovering their horns (except Remus and Sirius who of course don't have horns) can use magic they began making their way to Ponyville. They had to stop for directions many times and by the time they got there the night had started. By this time Hermione, Sirius and Remus had gotten tired and Dumbledore managed to portkey them home (they thought that because of his new friends Harry would be safe anyway). Ron wanted to go home since he was tired and hungry but Molly didn't let him.

While looking around Ponyville Ron and Snape got into an argument near a statue of some sort of terrified creature made out of different animal parts. Dumbledore managed to stop it before it got out of hand; they left without noticing the statue started shaking. They then came across the Library. Looking through the window they saw that a bed was empty meaning that Harry must be awake somewhere. They then started looking around Ponyville for Harry.

Harry after having a sleep earlier in the afternoon was awake to watch the stars and because he got a letter from Princess Luna saying she wanted to see him.

Waiting for Princess Luna he then saw coming his ways was 5 unwelcome figures.

"HARRY!" Molly screamed "that was irresponsible for you to leave Hogwarts like that! We have spent more than a year looking for you!"

"Leave me alone Mrs Weasley" Harry said agitated.

"Harry that's no way to speak to me" Molly said "you apologise this instant and get ready to come back with us..."

"Go away Mrs Weasley" said Harry "you are not my mother so I don't have to listen to you! I won't be going with you either! I am staying her in Ponyville!"

Snape being his impatient sent shouted out "like hell you are Potter!" he then shot out a spell at Harry through his horn which Harry dodged.

"Missed me Snape!" said Harry mockingly "it seems it was a good thing Dumbledore never let you teach Defence against the Dark Arts as you have a poor aim and can't even take on a teenager!"

This had the desired effect as Snape growled out in anger and before Dumbledore could even try to reason with him Snape began charging at Harry only to crash into an invisible force field around him which Twilight showed him how to make.

"Severus enough! Harry to avoid further incident please pack up your things and..." Dumbledore stopped when he and his group noticed it started to get colder and windier as well.

"What's happening with the weather?" Ron asked.

"Looks like the doing of one of my friends" said Harry smiling.

Harry looked up in the air to see Princess Luna's carriage floating up above and Princess Luna jumped up and descended onto the ground as her cloak was then turned into bats which flew away.

"Harry Potter are you alright?" asked Princess Luna "who are these ponies?"

"Just some jerks I knew back in my own world that want to try and kidnap me and force me back to that so called school"Harry said.

"Oh really" said Princess Luna now recognising them from when she view Harry's memories "I am sorry to say this but that will not happen!"

"Who are you to say what we can and can't do, you stupid girl's toy?" snarled Snape.

"HOW DARETH YOU!" shouted Princess Luna in the royal Canterlot voice "HOW DARETH YOU TALK THAT WAY TO THE PRINCESS OF THE NIGHT!"

"Princess of the Night?" Ginny asked.

"That's right" said Princess Luna "my sister Tia is in charge of Equestria from morning to night but from night till morning Equestria is under my rule!"

Dumbledore understood that this blue pony was a monarch and it would be dangerous to try anything with her, however it seemed his comrades weren't so smart.

"Look just shut up, let us retrieve this foolish brat and we will be on our way!" Snape shouted which did nothing but infuriate Princess Luna. Dumbledore tried to portkey them away before anything happened when he renembered something: Hermione, Sirius and Remus took the Portkey away when they returned home so they had no way back.

Snape realised his mistake when he saw the anger burning in Princess Luna's eyes and seconds later a lightning bolt struck knocking down the entire of Dumbledore's group.

She turned to her guards and said "take these intruders to the dungeons, you are authorised to react if they try anything or show any disrespect to you all or any other guard!"

The guards nodded and began tying Dumbledore's group in rope and loading them onto the carriage as it floated down.

"Thanks your highness" Harry said bowing to Princess Luna.

"though art no problem Harry Potter" Princess Luna said and then after explaining why she was there in the 1st place, then showed him the memory of what she did to the Dursleys. Harry's reaction was to burst out laughter.

Soon before Princess Luna left she asked Harry seriously "you art treating Twilight Sparkle right, aren't you Harry Potter?"

Harry nodded and Princess Luna responded by saying "good answer, Twilight Sparkle is a special pony and I trust you will treat her well!"

It would be morning before Dumbledore's group regained conscience in the dungeon of Canterlot Castle. Dumbledore and Snape were in a cell of their own while the 3 Weasleys shared a cell right next to theirs.

Voldemort in Riddle Manor was writing down the finishing touches of his plan to invade Equestria, after the embarrassment of his last visit he was taking no chances. He would be taking his most skilled Death Eaters, some Dementors, Fenrir Freyback and his best fighter Bellatrix Lestrange who he broke out of Azkaban. During the break out he made orders to leave Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle in there, since their fortunes were confiscated they were virtually useless to him.

"Nice plan you've got there Tommy" he heard a voice.

"Who dares disturb the all power Lord Voldemort?" Voldemort snarled.

"I dare!" the voice said again. Then a large creature made out of different sorts of animals, came dancing into his chamber. His head was horse like with a deer antler and a goat horn, a goat horn, a fang, a beard, the arm of a lion, the claw of an eagle, the leg of a goat and the leg of a lizard. He also had a Pegasus wing and a bat wing. The creature was dancing to Wild Cherry's _Play That Funky Music_ (although Voldemort didn't recognise it) playing out of the boombox he was carrying.

Voldemort snatched his wand and sent a curse destroying the boombox.

"If you didn't like the song all you had to do was say so" the creature said in a mock frown.

"Just who are you anyway?" asked Voldemort already annoyed.

"The name's Discord" said the creature "and I understand you got humiliated dealing with your arch rival Harry Potter in Equestria!"

"How did you know?" asked Voldemort.

"Equestria is my home" said Discord "I used to rule it until the 2 princesses turned me to stone, but then I escaped only to get turned back to stone by the 6 ponies how helped Potter defeat you with that rainbow! I may have been stone at the time but I have ways of knowing these things, plus I used my own powers to find you with a proposition!"

"What kind of proposition?" asked Voldemort.

"We team up and I help you defeat those meddling ponies and Potter and we can rule this world as well as Equestria together" said Discord "what do you say?"

Voldemort nodded. He could always turn his back on him later and rule both worlds himself.

"It's a deal" said Voldemort.

"Excellent" Discord said in a villainous manor with his hands together.

**So Voldemort now has an ally, only this ally is more powerful than him and actually has a sense of humor!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Harry Potter: the Boy Who Now is a Pony**

**Ken P: I am still not sure as Harry is a normal unicorn and Princess Luna is an allicorn (I believe that's what they are called what Luna and Celestia are). And how do you think Princess Luna would feel outliving her lover, her children or maybe even her grandchildren (that's if they turn out to be normal unicorns as well).**

It would be morning before Dumbledore's group regained conscience in the dungeon of Canterlot Castle. Dumbledore and Snape were in a cell of their own while the 3 Weasleys shared a cell right next to theirs.

"What happened?" asked Ron as he awoke.

"I think we went in unprepared to know exactly what we were dealing with" Dumbledore said.

"Mum I'm starving!" moaned Ron which got him bucked from the back by his sister.

"Ron we are stuck here and all you can think about is your stomach?" asked Ginny.

"Professor Dumbledore can't we go home?" asked Ron ignoring his sister.

"I'm afraid we cannot Mr Weasley" said Dumbledore "Sirius, Remus and Ms Granger took the Portkey with them so we cannot return home!"

"How did Potter get here anyway" asked Snape "it was supposed to be an international portkey he had!"

"Wait a minute" realised Dumbledore "I tried to use a stunner to get the portkey out of Harry's hand when he made his escape, it must have touched the portkey just as it was activating messing with the magic involved taking him to this strange place!"

"Problem solved" Ron said "we just create another portkey, mess with it and that is our ride home!"

"Not that simple Mr Weasley" Dumbledore said "the portkey even if it worked and not cause us to blow up, could take us anywhere at all, maybe to a dimension comprised of molten lava!"

"That's it I am getting out of here!" Snape roared and tried to use his horn to use a spell to break the bars of his cell but to his confusion nothing happened.

"Surprised?" asked a smirking guard "these cells have a special protection stopping prisoners from using magic!"

The guards then spent the next few hours staying silent ignoring the pleas and threats from the prisoners to let them out.

The next day which was a Saturday most of the Order were at Grimmauld Place the HQ wanting to see how Dumbledore got on and were confused when he didn't show up.

Then the door knocked, Sirius then went to the door to see who it was and then closed the door and was now screaming.

"What's wrong Sirius?" asked Remus as he was with Hermione, Neville and Luna Lovegood. They were staying at Grimmauld Place for the weekend with permission from their parents as it wasn't actually against the rules to visit family during weekends as long as they were back in time and they alerted the staff of this.

"Voldemort is at the door!" Sirius screamed.

"How is that possible?" Remus gasped "I thought this house was under the Fidelius Charm!"

"It is!" Sirius screamed "I have no idea how he could be here!"

Then the door shattered as Voldemort waltzed in using his wand to attack the place. Most of the Order members went to the Floor to escape though some of the braver Auror Members tried to fight only to get hit by the Cruciatus Curse. McGonagall had flooed back to Hogwarts.

Sirius, Remus and the 3 teenagers then went up to Sirius's room to hide.

"How could Voldemort have found this place?" asked Sirius "this doesn't make any sense!"

"Mr Black what fun is there in making sense?" asked a voice. They then saw on the tapestry was Discord smirking at them.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked.

"Of how rude of me, allow me to introduce myself" said Discord moving about looking at the tapestry "I am Discord, the spirit of Disharmony and Chaos and the new best from of the one you call Voldemort, it is thanks to me that Voldie found this place!"

"So you are some sort of evil genie Nargle?" asked Luna.

"Nargle?" asked Discord "I have no idea what you are talking about! I am a Draconequus from Equestria the place where your friend Harry is now! Why we are planning to pay him a visit very soon!"

"Come on, we have to warn Harry!" Hermione said. After telling Neville and Luna they will explain later Remus took the portkey Snape got from Voldemort and they then portkeyed from Grimmauld Place to the Everfree Forest.

Once they saw that the house was empty Voldemort and Discord then went back to Riddle Manor. They had only did that to show the humans a glimpse of what Discord was capable of once they gone back to Earth after conquering Equestria.

After they portkeyed to the Everfree Forest Neville and Luna looked at themselves and at the other ones. Neville was shocked while Luna just looked curious. Neville had turned into a light blue unicorn with a light coloured mane and tail (it is never stated what Neville's hair colour is) and Luna had turned into a while unicorn with a blonde tail and mane. Neville's Cutie Mark was a potted plank while Luna's was too complicated looking to work out.

That night Discord, Voldemort, Bellatrix and a number of the best Death Eaters then aparrated to Equestria for their invasion. They had appeared in a hill, a mile away from Ponyville. The Death Eaters had turned into black unicorns with dark black manes each with a Dark Mark as their CM while Bellatrix had turned into a purple unicorn with a darker shape of purple for her mane. Her CM was so twisted it would be impossible for me to describe it without upping the rating to M. After getting over their shock they began making their way to Ponyville!

**What do you think, and yes I am just waiting to make a gag about the fact there are 2 Luna in Equestria now! Also if you thought Discord being released was bad, imagine if Luna and Pinkie Pie met: I don't think the multiverse would be able to survive!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Harry Potter: the Boy Who Now is a Pony**

**The naru foxxx: where do I start? 1st of all I am not a big fan of smut, I prefer story thank you very much and 2 I would actually would have to know how ponies...you know and I would prefer not knowing thank you very much! **

**Lord Magi: don't worry I will think of some way to bring the Mane 6 to Earth but think about this...do you really want Pinkie Pie running around in the Wizarding World?**

**Also what would MLP be without having a song? Sorry if for this chapter I had to make do with the musical sequence (not the one of the beginning) looking like a song sheet (got the lyrics from the Glee Wikia).**

"**WILL YOU JUST STOP SINGING ALREADY!**" roared Voldemort. Voldemort, Nagini (who was around her master's shoulder), Discord and his Death Eaters were now close to Ponyville, morning had came and Discord had spent the last 15 minutes singing that muggle song Total Eclipse of the Heart and Voldemort just reached his breaking point.

"Dear me Voldemort but all you had to do was say that you didn't like the song" tutted Discord.

"Don't you dare talk to the dark lord like that!" snarled Bellatrix.

"My, my Ms Lestrange you must do something about that temper" said Discord.

They then hid themselves when they saw other ponies coming up the highway to the entrance of Ponyville. It was Twilight's parents along with Shining Armor and his fiancée Princess Cadance a pink pony with a horn, wings a dark pink mane with white highlights and blue heart for a Cutie Mark.

"Can't wait to see your sister again after all these years Shinny and this coltfriend of hers" said Princess Cadance "hopefully he can make her as happy as you made me!"

"With the pink princess there are the parents and older brother of Twilight Sparkle one of the 6 ponies who helped Potter humiliate you before" Discord quietly explained to Voldemort "and just so happens to be his girlfriend now!"

"Oh really?" asked Voldemort smirking. What better way to get to Potter than to get the family of his girlfriend.

With that Discord then made his appearance known to the 4 ponies.

"Guess who!" he shouted.

"DISCORD!" all 4 shouted in shock.

"Correct" Discord said "for getting the answer right you win: absolutely nothing!"

"I don't know how you got free Discord" Shining Armor snarled "but when they find you my little sister and her friends are going to use the Elements of Harmony to put you back in your stone prison permanently!"

"Oh I'm most prepared for them" laughed Discord "will you please give a warm welcome to my new friends!"

Then Voldemort, Bellatrix and the Death Eaters then came out to behind Discord.

"W-who are you?" asked Princess Cadance.

"Foolish horse thing I am the great lord in any world: Lord Voldemort!" Voldemort snarled who was now using his wings to float in the air.

"Me and Voldemort here are teaming up" said Discord smirking "I have a vendetta against Twilight and her friends and Voldemort here has a vendetta against your darling Twilight's coltfriend Harry Potter!"

"I killed his parents but I failed to kill him" Voldemort said "I intend to finish it when we get to Ponyville!"

The 4 then gasped and Shining Armor snarled and said "I won't let you do that!"

Voldemort still floating in the air then sent the Cruciatus curse at Shining Armor while Bellatrix sent the same cruse at Mr Sparkle.

After they were done Mrs Sparkle and Princess Cadance went to help them up worryingly.

"One creature's torment is another creature's delight" laughed Discord "a well we'd best be off!"

"Are you'se alright?" asked Mrs Sparkle to her husband and son with a worried look on her face.

"Just fine mum" said Shining Armor as he got up "We have to get to Ponyville to warn Twilight and Harry!"

"I know a spell which can help us get there faster" said Princess Cadance. Her horn started glowing and they disappeared in a flash of light.

In Ponyville on a stage set up as Harry and Twilight who were setting up to do a duet. Before they went on stage Harry and Twilight were talking with the other Mane 6 and Princess Celestia & Princess Luna who had come to watch.

Then came over was Neville, Hermione, Sirius and Remus.

"Guys fancy seeing you again!" Harry said spotting them and before he recognised Luna he thought she looked like a certain wonky eyed mail carrier "Hermione, Sirius and Remus you 3 already met Twilight".

"Nice to see you again and the other 2 of Harry's friends" Twilight said.

"And this pony with the hat is Applejack" Harry introduced.

"Howdy y'all" said Applejack.

"This white pony is Rarity" Harry introduced.

"Be sure to come over to my boutique sometime" Rarity said.

"This pink pony is Pinkie Pie" Harry said.

"ooh-ooh, I must throw you'se a party sometime" said Pinkie Pie getting excited.

"This is Fluttershy" said Harry.

"Hello, nice to meet you" said Fluttershy in a low shy whisper.

"And Rainbow Dash" said Harry.

"Be sure to remember the name since pretty soon it will be a household name!" Dash said confidently.

"This is the ruler of Equestria Princess Celestia" said Harry.

"Nice to meet you my little ponies" said Princess Celestia.

"And her sister Princess-err Luna" Harry said nervously. Hermione and Luna had their jaws dropped, another Luna to deal with.

"We art glad to meet you" said Princess Luna.

"Guys these are my old friends" said Harry ""Hermione Granger, she's kind of a bookworm!"

"Oh great, another bookworm" yawned Dash while Twilight glared at her.

"And this is Neville Longbottom!" said Harry.

"Feels kinda weird here" said Neville.

"And last but not least" said Harry "err-Luna Lovegood!"

Basically the Mane 6 and Princess Celestia gasped while both Lunas looked at eachother.

Spike on the stage shouted "Twilight, Harry we need you both on the stage!"

"Gotta go guys" said Harry and he and Twilight went into the stage to do the duet they had been practicing.

"You can come and watch with us" said Princess Celestia as the ponies then went to the audience.

At that moment Twilight's parents, Shining Armor and Princess Cadance got to Ponyville and seeing all the ponies in front of the stage went to where the audience was and saw Twilight and Harry on the stage with a band which included Spike who would play on guitar.

The music started and they began their duet dancing and singing to the music of Dont go Breaking my heart.

They stopped and took a bow as everypony was clapping. They went off the stage and saw not only their friends clapping but Twilight's parents and Shining Armor.

"Mum, dad, Shine, Cadance!" Twilight said as she was then nuzzled by her family.

"You 2 were spectacular" Mr Sparkle said.

"Twilight this is my fiancée Princess Cadance!" said Shining Armor pointing his bride to be.

Twilight smiled at her old foalsister. Then they heard a sound saw Voldemort, the Death Eaters and Discord coming towards the crowd. At their appearance most of the crowd went off running in terror.

"DISCORD!" shouted the Princesses and the Mane 6

"VOLDEMORT!" shouted Harry, Luna, Sirius and Remus.

"YOU-KNOW-WHO!" shouted Hermione and Neville.

**There is that chapter!**

Edit: took out the lyrics.


	17. Chapter 17

Voldemort and the Death Eaters began throwing dark curses at the crowd causing them to run. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna began help the guards who came to fight them off while the Mane 6, Harry, Neville, Luna L. Hermione, Remus, Sirius, Twilight's parents, Princess Cadance and Shining Armor then began running off and went inside the library.

"Cadance is that really you?" asked Twilight looking at her old foalsitter.

"Sunshine, sunshine, ladybirds awake, clap your hooves and do a little shake" said Cadence and Twilight at the same time facing eachother as they walked in place, kneeled onto the ground and covered their eyes for a second, then clapped their hoofs and then shook their behinds. (Believe me I tried to make that last bit as far from inappropriate as possible!) They then shared a hug for a minute.

"I missed you so much Twilight" Cadance said before they let go.

"I think I speak for everypony" said Harry "when I ask...what on earth was what?" asked Harry dumbfounded while Princess Celestia laughed and the other people (or should I say ponies) from Earth looked equally confused.

"Sorry Harry that was just our secret handshake" said Twilight "Harry this is my old foalsitter Cadence! Cadence this is my coltfriend Harry!"

"Nice to meet you" Harry said.

"Same to you" Cadence said smiling "ever since Shining Armor told me about you I've been dying to meet the colt who stolen the heart of my favourite little filly!"

"Okay now we got introductions out of the way" said Remus "who is that goat thing everyone was looking scared at?"

"Discord" Princess Celestia and Princess Luna said at the same time seriously.

"Discord is the spirit of chaos and disharmony" Princess Celestia said "long ago he ruled Equestia in a time of great unhappiness for earth ponies and Pegasuses until me and Luna stood up to him and used the magic of the Elements of Harmony to imprison him! He had escaped few months ago but Twilight and her friends used the Elements to reimprison him once again and it seems he has escaped yet again!"

"Now who is that winged pony who was with him?" asked Princess Cadence.

"that was Lord Voldemort" Harry said "one of the most feared dark lords who ever lived, pretty much craves power whenever he can find it!"

"And I think those dark ponies with him were his Death Eaters" said Remus.

"Death Eaters?" asked Pinkie "they eat death? How can they eat death? It would not be very tasty though may they eat it with chocolate syrup or whipped cream or may eat it in cupcakes or muffins..."

"No they don't eat death, that 's just what they are called" Remus said "they are basically Voldemort's servants who faithfully serves him despite him showing him showing as little mercy to his followers to his victims!"

"And of them is my cousin!" snarled Sirius "Bellatrix quite possibly the most twisted witch of them all!"

"Oh no the Elements!" Princess Celestia said realising something "the Elements are back in Canterlot! We must go back as quickly as possible!"

Princess Celestia then turned to Shining Armor and said "Shining Armor as the captain of the Royal Guards I want you, Cadence and Luna to stay behind and try and stop these forces and keep your parents, Harry and his friend's safe while me and the Element Bearers go back to Canterlot to retrieve the Elements!"

"Right Princess!" said Shining Armor. Then Princess Celestia and the Mane 6 went out of the library to go on the royal chariot Princess Celestia used to go to Ponyville.

Shining Armor after saying he had to go lead the guards then left.

Mr & Mrs Sparkle along with Princess Cadence went to Harry.

"That Voldemort told us what he did to your parents" said Princess Cadence looking at Harry sadly.

"If you want a family , you got one!" said Mr Sparkle.

Harry smiled as he was nuzzled by Twilight's parents and Princess Cadence.

"I am going after Voldemort" Harry said seriously going to the door.

"You can't..." started Princess Cadence.

"Don't bother" Sirius said "if he is anything like his parents, trying to reason with him would be a lost cause!"

"I can vouch for that" Remus said remembering the countless times he tried unsuccessfully to talk James out of a stupid stunt.

"Don't worry Mrs Sparkle" Harry said smiling "I got my own weapon against Voldemort which I can thank my mum for!"

Harry then left.

Discord had transported himself to Canterlot Castle and wandered into the dungeon and saw Dumbledore, Snape and the Weasleys still in their cell.

Even though he was encased in stone he knew of them just like how he knew the Mane 6 when he was 1st released. Smiling he did a spell which would make them tell the truth until he took it off.

"Who are you?" asked Ron.

"My name's Discord" said Discord "and I am going to let you out! Now 1st let me ask you a couple of questions!"

He turned to Snape and asked "who are you loyal to?"

"Myself" Snape said before he could stop himself.

"If it meant saving your own life would you sell Dumbledore out to Voldemort" asked Discord smirking.

"Without a 2nd thought" Snape forced out earning a hateful glare at Dumbledore.

"And finally now Albus when they served their purpose in your plans what were you going to do with the Weasleys here?" asked Discord.

"I was going to have their minds altered so the did not know any of the plans I made" Dumbledore said. A second later he realised what he had said and was being glared at by the Weasleys.

Discord laughed as he blasted the 2 cell doors open allowing the group to escape. The 5 were arguing with eachother as they got out of Canterlot castle and made their way to Ponyville.

Princess Celestia and the Mane 6 entered the throne room of the castle to watch Discord laughing as the 6 Elements floated above him.

"Looking for these?" he asked as they Elements began to shrink down to the size of marbles and went around Discord's neck as a necklace. He then opened up a portal to Ponyville and went through it.

"Discord beat us to it?" growled Twilight.

"Don't worry Twilight" said Princess Celestia "we just have get back to Ponyville and there we will try and find a way to get the Elements back from Discord!"

"Do they think everypony will be alright?" asked Fluttershy as they turned back.

"Don't worry I'm sure everypony will be alright" said Twilight "they got my big brother the best guard in all of Equestria helping and I'm sure Harry and his friends are alright, I think they are smart enough to hide in a safe spot!"

Oh Twilight...

Said Harry had called out to Voldemort and was now screaming insults at him as Voldemort furiously threw spells at Harry while up in the air which he kept dodging.

The Death Eaters were using the Cruciatus Curse against the ponies of Ponyville while the smaller ponies were hiding in their homes and other places. Remus decide to go out of the library and using his wolf instincts was attacking the Death Eaters.

Bellatrix was just wrecking havoc until she felt her leg bitten by some sort of animal. The animal let go and Bellatrix saw it was Sirius.

"Missed me cousin?" growled Sirius.

"Ickle Sirius?" Bellatrix laughed "I will make you regret rejecting the glorious Black family pureblood tradition!"

Bellatrix was now firing spells at Sirius who was dodging them with his canine speed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Harry Potter: the Boy Who Now is a Pony**

Shining Armor spotted Harry dodging the spells Voldemort was casting at him.

"That all you got Tommy?" taunted Harry while smirking.

"Harry what on Equestria are you doing?" screamed Shining Armor "go back to the library where it's safe!"

"Sorry Shine, no can do" said Harry dismissively with a hand...hoof wave.

Just arriving at Ponyville was the Weasleys, Snape and Dumbledore. And unfortunately for them Discord's truth spell was still working.

"So you were going to have me kissed by the Dementors when you were done with me" asked Snape angrily.

"Of course" said Dumbledore "if I no longer had any use for you why would I continue to use my influence to protect you?"

"I'm hungry" moaned Ron earning and kick up the backside by his sister who was behind him.

As they entered Ponyville they were shocked to see the pony Death Eaters and Harry dodging Voldemort's attacks.

Harry saw them and sighed and using his horn a magical dome shield went around them preventing them from leaving it.

"That should keep you out of trouble" Harry said as he returned to dodging Voldemort's attacks.

Hermione, Luna, Neville, Spike, Twilight's parents and Cadence went out to see.

Princess Celestia returned with the Mane 6 and they jumped off the chariot to see Harry dodging Voldemort's attacks.

"Does that colt fear anything?" Rarity asked nopony in particular.

Discord then pushed Voldemort out of the way and most of the Death Eaters stopped what they were doing to watch this unfold. Remus and Sirius went up to the other people from earth along with Twilight's parents, Shining Armor, Cadence, Mane 6 and Princess Celestia.

"Just give up Harry" Discord said smirking "the Elements are in my possession, you are outnumbered and outclassed! There is no way you can win now!"

Harry then began thinking and after getting an idea then smirked.

"How you are powerful" Harry said.

"Why thank you!" Discord said.

"But there is something I bet you can't do" Harry said.

"What is that?" Discord asked going to the ground.

"I bet you can't go into my head and bring to live my greatest fear" Harry said.

"Just what is he up to?" Princess Celestia asked.

"Harry's greatest fear..." Hermione asked and she paused along with Neville and Remus who due the Boggart lesson knew exactly what Harry's greatest fear was.

"I can so!" Discord said starting to get a little mad.

"I don't think you can" Harry said shaking his head.

"Don't you tell me what I can and can't do!" shouted Discord now truly mad.

"I think I just did" Harry smirked.

That did it, Discord then furiously put his hand to Harry's head and took something out of Harry's head.

Form the palm of his hand he created a dark blob of dark energy which he put down. Then blob grew to into a hooded creature. Neville, Dumbledore's group (who were watching), Luna, Hermione, Sirius and Remus gasped knowing what it was.

"What is that thing?" asked Princess Luna who had come down to watch as well.

"A Dementor" said Sirius "one of the foulest creatures to ever exist"

Harry then concentrated on his magic and created another magic shield dome around the area where Discord and the Dementor there.

Deciding to help Shining Armor, Twilight's parents, Rarity , Twilight, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Cadence all put their magic into the dome as well increasing its strength.

"You think this can hold me?" asked Discord smirking. The smirked disappeared when he find he couldn't get out of the shield. Then the Dementor came forward starting to slowly suck the twisted sense of happiness from Discord his face now into one of terror.

"It's sucking the life out of him" Sirius explained.

"You mean it's killing..." Fluttershy asked.

"It's not killing him" Remus said "it's doing something much worse! It's making him into a soulless lifeless shell of a body!"

Discord then started screaming in terror as the Dementor administered the kiss. Soon Discord fell, his lifeless body now on the ground and since the Dementor was made of his magic it disappeared too. The necklace around his neck disappeared and the Elements of Harmony were now around the necks (or head in Twilight's case) of the Mane 6.

"Nice jewellery" Harry said to Twilight which she responded with a smile.

The shield then dropped and they came in closer to examine the body.

"I don't believe it!" Princess Celestia gasped "he seems to be alive and yet he isn't!"

"Clever plan you had my plan!" Sirius smirked.

Then Voldemort got up and ordered his Death Eaters to start attacking again which they did. The Princesses, Shining Armor and his guards then began fighting again while the Guards were also helping the citizens of Ponyville to safety.

Voldemort then came to Discord's lifeless body and focused his magic.

(Please imagine _One Winged Angel_ from Final Fantasy VII Advent Children while reading the next part)

Voldemort then began merging with the near corpse of Discord, his horn and body was glowing dark green, his hoofs became animal claws, his horn began growing longer and sharper, an antler grew next to it.

He also began growing a bit bigger and but still big enough that even Celestia would be looking up to him. His wings then began looking dark angel life (like Sephiroth.)

His skin became scaly like a snake. He also grew a snake like tail and tongue and his Cutie Mark turned into a skull and crossbones only replacing the bones green snakes.

Everypony who was looking was now shocked at his new appearance.

"Wow, what a way to end this chapter" said Pinkie Pie.

"Chapter?" asked Applejack "what in tarnation are you talking about Pinkie?"

**Sorry for the delay.**


	19. Chapter 19

Harry Potter: the Boy Who Now is a Pony

"Okay so Discord is just about dead but Voldemort now is even more powerful" said Harry "so it just from bad to good to even worse!"

As this was happening the shield covering the Dumbledore ensemble fell down. Dumbledore and Snape went out while the Weasley were on the ground due to fainting in shock at the sight of the new Voldemort.

Dumbledore then went up to Voldemort and said "Tom I shall now defeat you! You know even with this strange new form you cannot hope to beat the forces of the light..."

Dumbledore was shut off as Voldemort sent a blast from his claws to him sending him flying straight into a building and landing on the ground hard.

"Not even the great Albus Dumbledore can stop me now!" laughed Voldemort.

"Oh you don't" said Twilight as the Mane 6 came at them. In the background the Death Eaters were now fighting with the royal guards.

"We represent the Elements of Harmony and we will stop you" said Twilight.

"I'm Applejack and I represent the spirit of: HONESTY!" said Applejack.

"I'm Fluttershy and I represent the spirit of: KINDNESS!" said Fluttershy.

"I'm Pinkie Pie and I (giggles) represent the spirit of: LAUGHTER!" said Pinkie.

"I'm Rarity and I represent the spirit of: GENEROSITY!" said Rarity.

"I'm Rainbow Dash and I represent the spirit of: LOYALTY!"

"And me" said Twilight finally "I'm Twilight Sparkle and I represent the spir..."

Twilight didn't get the chance to finish as she was hit by the Cruciatus curse from Voldemort and several other Death Eaters. The other Mane 5, Twilight's parents, Shining Armor and Cadence all gasped and went up to help Twilight who was groaning in pain.

Voldemort laughed mercilessly and said "since you can't access all 6 of those elements you can't use that rainbow to stop me!"

Harry's face was of shock seeing his girlfriend hurt by Voldemort. As this was happening Snape and Bellatrix went behind Harry trying to get a cheap shot only to stop once a voice shouted "YOU SHALL NOT HARM HARRY POTTER!"

Snape and Bellatrix were then knocked out by a well aimed spell from a well aimed spell from a familiar house elf who still managed to retain his appearance in Equestria!

"Dobby!" Harry said excited to see his house elf friend.

Bellatrix managed to get up and said "you had almost killed me you stupid elf!"

"Dobby wasn't trying to kill you" said Dobby "only knock out...or seriously hurt!"

Bellatrix then furiously sent a cutting curse at Dobby's neck only for him to reverse it back at her. It was near enough to cut through her stomach and through her lungs causing her to fall over dead. (Hey would Lestrange deserve a grand death?)

Voldemort furious that his most loyal Death Eater was now dead summoned Nagini from his neck (who had spent the time there, forgot to mention her until now) and ordered her to go eat the Mane 6.

Fluttershy saw this and then went up to Nagini and stared at angrily.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Fluttershy thundered "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING MISSY? WORKING FOR A BIG BULLY LIKE THAT! LETTING HIM MAKE YOU ATTACK INNOCENT PONIES! YOU RUN ALONG AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU WANT TO DO WITH YOUR LIFE!"

This being more effective than a Molly Weasley howler Nagini looked frightened and slithered along. Voldemort was both shocked and angry to see his loyal pet cower away like that.

Princess Celestia and Luna then flew up to Voldemort and began duelling him but with his new powers Voldemort was more than a match for them.

Harry's face soon darkened at the sight of Twilight on the ground. Harry now had a serious no nonsense expression on his face and said "Voldemort must be stopped, no matter the cost!"

He then began running to where Voldemort was duelling the princesses as Touch by Stan Bush started playing.

"Time for some music for this epic finale!" said Pinkie.

"I will ask again Pinkie but what in tarnation are you talking about?" asked Applejack.

some Death Eaters tried to get in his way but Harry was in no mood to play games so he easily took them down with some spells learnt from Twilight.

Harry literally charged and knocked down some Death Eaters who were in his way.

some Death Eaters tried to use the Cruciatus Curse on Harry but he was to angry and determined to feel the pain and literally jumped over them while shooting some of his own curses at them.

Voldemort laughed as he managed to overpower the princesses. He saw Harry and he then floated down to the ground and the grin of victory on his face turned into a sneer as he faced his rival.

"Potter!" he sneered.

"this is it Voldemort, no turning back now!" Harry said seriously "Only one of us gets out of this alive and it's not you!"

"No I will kill you myself!" said Voldemort and they then began casting their spells at eachother and dodging eachother's spell.

They were no casting their spells at eachother which got caught in a duel of spells (think of the duels in Lego Harry Potter Years 5-7) with each of them putting most of their power into it.

"it's over Potter!" Voldemort said "just give up and accept your fate!"

"NEVER!" shouted Harry.

Harry's friends, Dobby, Sirius and Remus then began shouting to Harry that they believe in him and they know he can do it. Then the Mane 6 (including Twilight who was getting up), Twilight's Parents, Cadence, Shining Armor and the rest of the ponies he knew joined in.

"_they are counting on me_" thought Harry "_I must not let them down!_"

Harry was now being fuelled by the friendships he forged back on Earth and here in Equestria, and his magic was now being increased because friendship was a powerful magic in Equestria. (as evident by the founders of Equestria managing to survive because of it)

Harry and Voldemort were now on equal levels in their magic but...

Harry managed to overpower Voldemort causing him to land on the ground.

Harry wasted no time in jumping onto Voldemort and punching him with his hooves causing Voldemort to yell in pain due to Lily Potter's protection still in effect.

Princess Celestia and Luna then got up.

"Is that Philomeena with a hat?" asked Princess Celestia confused.

Harry looked up to see Fawkes dropping by and once again dropped the Sorting Hat in front of Harry.

Harry using his hooves (he has since learnt how to do this) and pulled out Gryffindor's sword.

Harry then saw Voldemort managing to get up.

Harry from behind charged with the sword and thrusted it into his stomach and turned.

He then took it out as Voldemort fell to the ground dead and also causing the Discord bits to fall of showing Voldemort's mangled corpse somehow reverting into his human form.

This sent a shockwave causing all of the Death Eaters to yell in pain. Due to their Dark Mark (where the Cutie Mark is supposed to be) reacting they were now feeling the effects of the Cruciatus Curse times ten until they fainted to exhaustion.

Harry then put the sword back into the hat as Fawkes returned the hat. Harry wasted no time in rushing to Twilight who shared a hug.

"How are you?" asked Harry.

"just fine!" said Twilight.

They then watched as emerging from his corpse was the spirit of Voldemort as this what happened to ponies when they die: their souls depart into the afterlife.

"don't you dare think this is over Potter!" Voldemort said "I will return once again! Death cannot stop me and..."

Then some sort of earthquake hit. A hole came out of the ground and out came a giant centaur with a minotaur head, red arms and red face.

"who is that?" asked Harry confused.

"That's Tirek" said Princess Celestia "thousands of years ago before even me and my sister was born he was an evil creature who tried to enslave ponykind until he was defeated! Now as punishment for his actions he now punishes evil creatures in Tartarus when they have died working as the warden!"

"You are not going anywhere!" Tirek said in a creepy voice as he grabbed onto Voldemort. Voldemort screamed terrified as he tried hopelessly to free himself as Tirek pulled him into the hole which would lead them into Tartarus. The hole then cleared up.

"So it's over?" asked Neville.

"Yep it's over!" Harry said smiling "Voldemort is dead!"

There is the final battle! I used _Touch_ by Stan Bush and even a few references to the animated Transformers movie! Tirek was from the original MLP special Rescue from Midnight Castle. Also I got 2 more chapters planned: the aftermath and the epilogue!

Edit: I took out the lyrics


	20. Chapter 20

**Harry Potter: the Boy Who Now is a Pony**

Dumbledore and the Weasleys had gotten themselves up in time to watch the final battle as Harry killed Voldemort and to see Tirek drag Voldemort to what was basically hell.

The people from Earth (besides the confused Weasleys and Dumbledore) began celebrating the fact that after more than a few decades the Dark Lord Thomas Marvolo Riddle was now dead for good.

The Ponies were also cheering due to the fact that Discord may for well be dead as well. Harry and Twilight shared a hug as they were celebrating.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and went up to Harry and said "okay Harry we must go home and share our victory..."

"Excuse me Dumbledore" Harry interrupted "there is no we or ours! I will be going back to Earth but only to put these Death Eaters where they belong!"

"Sorry Harry but you must go home with us" said Dumbledore "you are needed back in Britain, together we can rebuild society..."

"No deal" said Harry holding onto Twilight "I plan on spending the rest of my life in Ponyville with my beautiful mare here!"

Twilight smiled and hugged Harry harder.

"Oh no you don't!" Ginny said "you are coming back home with us and you will be marrying me!"

"I will handle her Harry" Twilight said sighing as Harry let go. Ginny was about to use her horn to cast a bat bogey hex when Twilight was faster and knocked her out with a simple spell she learnt before she even became Princess Celestia's student.

Ron went for a spell at Harry's back only to be knocked out by Applejack bucking him in the back (that went out wrong) and said "nopony tries that with mah friends!"

Mrs Weasley shouted "YOU WILL NOT STEAL MY DAUGHTER'S FUTURE BRIDGE YOU..."

Mrs Weasley was then knocked out by a spell from a very angry Mr & Mrs Sparkle. Mrs Sparkle went to Mrs Weasley's unconscious face and said "don't you dare insult my daughter again!"

"Harry stops this" Dumbledore pleaded "please come with us peacefully!"

"Forget it" said Harry "if I had fingers I would be giving you a little gesture! I am putting my hoof down on this!"

Dumbledore sighed trying to give Harry one of his disappointed looks designed to make someone feel guilty and his horn started glowing he was going to do a spell when he was knocked out by a spell from Princess Celestia.

Harry along with Dobby, Sirius, Remus, Luna, Hermione and Neville used their portkeys to put the bodies in the Wizarding World.

They dumped Dumbledore at his house where a letter was waiting for him telling him due to his recent no shows at the school he was sacked as headmaster and McGonagall was made his replacement.

They placed the Weasleys at the Burrow and the Death Eater bodies at the DMLE department at the Ministry.

Harry personally carried Voldemort's dead body to the Atrium where different Ministry employees witness this. He placed the body in front of the now permanent Minister Amelia Bones and then told her he was off to spend the rest of his life outside Britain.

After that was done Harry bid his human friends a farewell as they used their portkey to go home. Harry promised to visit them from time to time using his and they likewise did so. Dobby decided to stay with Harry to be his House Elf.

In the Daily Prophet Harry got full credit for killing Voldemort, Dumbledore and his reputation of defeated Grindelwald was now forgotten and nobody listened to him when he tried to say he had a hand in it as well. He didn't say anything about the pony world since he knew full well nobody would believe him since he did not have proof.

The Death Eaters lost without their Dark Lord to lead them were soon easily captured. They were all tried and sentenced either to Azkaban or the Dementors Kiss. Dumbledore didn't even bother to try and defend Snape as he was sentenced to Azkaban for the rest of his life.

The Ministry also found all of the DE Sympathisers and had them all fired and the Goblins were more than happy to help by confiscating their vaults (as well as those of the Death Eaters) to create a new vault to help victims of the war. The once powerful pureblood ministry officials who helped the DEs get away with their crimes were now reduced to knutless beggers on the street.

Harry was able to live the rest of his life in peace in Equestria.

**1 chapter left and it's the epilogue!**


	21. Epilogue

**Harry Potter: the Boy Who Now is a Pony**

**Last chapter I forgot I still had Wormtail in the Canterlot dungeons; let's just say he was taken back Britain to be sent to Azkaban with the rest of the Death Eaters who were in Equestria. Also I would thank everyone who has been reading, reviewing and enjoying my story! I may put up another HP/MLP crossover if I can think of another idea!**

**avatoa (for chapter 18): sorry I meant "wow you are powerful" and "clever plan you had my pup"**

**also I would like to thank dannyphantom01 for giving me the fic's 100****th**** review!**

**Epilogue**

Several years after Voldemort's death everything had changed in the Wizarding World.

After being sacked from Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore lived the rest of life in virtual obscurity. He had to work for his brother Aberforth in Hog's Head who only hired him out of family respect. Dumbledore had some time to rethink his actions and to realise how wrong he was in a lot of them.

Ron Weasley spent his 5th year at friendless, without the Prefect's Badge he expected and due to his laziness and refusal to study he hadn't go a single OWL at the end of the year so he had to drop out and spent the rest of his life working for his brothers Fred and George at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes as a caretaker in the back. His plan to spend the rest of his life leeching off Harry's fame had failed and he was now a nobody the very thing he worked so hard not to become.

Ginny Weasley was never able to overcome the fact she would never be Mrs Potter. She barely managed to make it through school and spent life working for her father in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts office. She ended up marrying Dean Thomas but would never truly get over her crush on Harry.

Mrs Weasley was angry as well and after 2 weeks of moaning about Harry not choosing her Ginny Arthur finally grew a backbone and shouted at her and had her admitted into St Mungos where it was revealed she has a compulsive disorder making her want to control everything. She spent the next decade and half in a hard there before finally being cured.

Neville and Hermione would become prefects in their 5th year and would start dating in that year. They through Gringotts sent letters to Harry and he responded and would use the portkey to occasionally visit them. They got married 2 years after graduating.

Luna Lovegood after graduating took control of running the Quibbler when her dad retired and married a man called Rolf Scamander.

Remus and Sirius would use the portkey to visit their cubs often. Remus would marry Tonks and Sirius would marry an Auror called Emmeline Vance.

Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson and other Death Eater had to steer clear with trouble due to being broke and their fathers being in Azkaban. They had managed to graduate and 3 years later most of them bounded together to form a neo-Death Eater group called the Revenge of the Pureblood Regime and the leader was Dolores Umbridge a former undersecretary for the Minister of Magic but lost her job once it was revealed she was a DE sympathiser and now had to wash toilets at a muggleborn owned pub. Due to the lack of talent, resources and funding the group was beyond a joke and it only existed for 2 weeks before they were arrested and sent into Azkaban for trying to raid the Ministry building in a pretty curb stomp battle.

The Death Eaters in Azkaban including Lucious Malfoy eventually died in their cells along with their dreams of a legacy. Severus Snape before he died brooding that not only did he play both sides of the war for nothing but he would never get his revenge against the Potter brat. When they died they bodies were cremated and their remains sent into the ocean.

Under the leadership of Amelia Bones the Ministry and the Wizarding Britain became a happier place with all creatures and different blood groups given equal rights. The victims of the war were funded by the vault made from the destroyed Death Eater fortunes. The Diggory family were included in this and Amos and his wife had another child-a daughter called Ophelia who would eventually name her 1st born son Cedric after her late brother.

As for the Dursleys: Marge for her animal abuse was sentenced to 20 years in prison and in that prison she was the weak puppy compared to the bigger tougher dogs and she would go to bed with bruises on her face when she got lippy. After serving her sentence he drowned her sorrows in alcohol and died in a drunk car crash (irony) and fortunately the poor person she crashed into was able to make a full recovery in hospital.

Petunia had died in her bed in the asylum she was sentenced to due to her brain overloading.

Vernon 2 weeks into his sentence lost most of his confidence and courage due to being beaten by larger men who took pleasure in showing what they thought of child abuser even going as far as saying he was a real freak and that his nephew was possibly the only normal one in his family. One instance his entire moustached had been pulled off. He was only able to serve 10 years before he heart died out.

Dudley was able to keep a low profile in the borstal when it was clear to him he would not be able to beat the top dog. Dudley could have became a decent person if he had an epiphany but the fact of the matter was that he didn't. When he got out at age 21 he tried to put his old gang back together but only Piers responded to the call since the rest had all moved on with their lives. A week later they got arrested for trying to rob a shop and got sentenced to an adult prison.

As for Harry in his life in Equestria? Well let me show you:

Years later Harry Trotter (as he was now calling himself) in the morning was sleeping in his bed until he felt his mane being pulled. He lifted his eyes up to see a small filly pulling his mane with her teeth. She had glasses, a black mane, she was purple and her Cutie Mark was that of a star in front of a lightning bolt. Her name was Velvet Lily Trotter who inherited her mother and grandmother Lily's intelligence as well as her grandfather James's mischievousness.

Perched in a cage in the library was Owlwig the family pet and daughter of Owlicious and Hedwig who now had passed away and were buried outside the Library. She was just as faithful pet as her parents had been.

"Wakey daddy" said Velvet as Harry got up "mummy said she wanted me to make sure you didn't sleep in since grandpa, grandma, Uncle Shiny and Aunt Cadence are coming!

Harry laughed as he got out of bed and nuzzled his daughter's cheek as his wife Twilight came in and hugged Harry and Velvet. In a crib still sleeping was Velvet's 5 month old brother Prongs Harold Trotter. Harry remembered the last time his in laws visit and that was when Prongs was born and Shining Armor and Cadence (who got married soon after Discord's death and managed to defeat a Changeling queen before she tried to take Cadence's place) brought their own little filly as well (Velvet got along really well with her cousin). Twilight herself had pretty much graduated from being Princess Celestia's student but still kept in touch and they were as close to the other Mane 5 as possible.

Fluttershy (who had adopted Nagini as one of her pets after Voldemort's death and was now cute and barely recognisable from the ferocious monster that was Voldemort's familiar) was now going out with a Pegasus she met in a visit to Cloudsdale, Dash was now married to Soarin of the Wonderbolts which she finally became a part of, Rarity and Spike (who had grown to the size of a small house and now lived in a cave in the Everfree Forest) managed to make an interspecies relationship work, Pinkie was now going out with unicorn she met at one of her parties and Applejack was now single but had an eye on an earth pony she met in a rodeo she went too.

Harry still kept up with Hermione, Neville, Luna, Remus and Sirius and would visit with their own children who Velvet liked playing with. He was also kind of a big brother to Scootaloo, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle who were now teaching assistants to Cheerilee with Silver Spoon a former bully who befriended them after they had gotten their Cutie Marks and broken off her friendship with the other school bully Diamond Tiara who was now a friendless jerk.

Harry loved his life in Equestria and when he thought about it the day when that portkey malfunctioned and took him there was probably the best thing to ever happen to him.

Not only that but it had been years before his scar even twitched.

Life was just perfect!

**Thanks to everyone who enjoyed this story! I also edited this epilogue and some other chapters and I am not so happy about how I wrote this**


End file.
